Digimon Fantasy VI:Twilight of the Gods
by WaterDragonShinryu
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic. Los Tamers tendrán que enfrentar una nueva amenaza en un mundo desconocido. ¿Sobrevivirán a los planes de Kefka o habrá algún Digimon maligno involucrado? OCs presentes. cancelado
1. Un día aparentemente normal

Este es mi primer fic, remodelado para poder continuarlo sin problemas. No tengo los derechos de los personajes de Digimon ni Final Fantasy.

**Capítulo 1: Un día aparentemente normal.**

En un día totalmente aburrido de verano, un grupo de chicos salieron de un colegio en el barrio de Charlottenburg, ubicado en la zona oeste de Berlín. Una chica de aproximadamente unos catorce años, de pelo café oscuro no muy largo y de ojos verdes, vestida con una polera negra con un dibujo de algún un grupo de rock, una chaqueta azul, blue jeans y zapatillas moradas, iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa, mientras conversaba con un chico de su misma edad, de pelo café claro algo desordenado, ojos azules, polera azul oscura, jeans negros y zapatillas blancas. Los dos dejaron de hablar por un rato, hasta que la chica decidió continuar:

"Ha pasado un año desde que el Delipa dejó esta ciudad en paz, y ya no tenemos que pelear más contra Digimon salvajes."- dijo June- "He echado mucho de menos a Ryumon, era una de mis mejores amigas. Realmente podía confiar en ella, y superamos muchas dificultades gracias a que trabajábamos como un equipo."

"Sé cómo te sientes, también extraño a Gaomon."-dijo Alexander- "Tuvimos muy buenos momentos y nos apoyamos cuando las cosas iban de mal en peor. Lo bueno es que esa aventura nos sirvió para conocer más gente. Ya sabes que para mí no ha sido fácil hacer amigos, especialmente si tienes compañeros que te insultan por ser extranjero, porque te va bien en el colegio o simplemente para divertirse a costa de los demás."

"No te preocupes, Sascha, para mí también fue difícil al principio, especialmente por el idioma." – afirmó June- "Por mucho que el inglés y el alemán sean de la misma familia lingüística no quiere decir que aprenderlo sea tan fácil como dar un paseo, pero me imagino que para tí fue aún más complicado, ya que el ruso es un idioma totalmente diferente."

"Qué importa, eso ya no es un problema para mí." – dijo Sascha de forma despectiva- "Lo que me molesta es que haya gente tan xenófoba que llegue al extremo de atacarte sólo por no ser de este país. ¡Malditos neonazis! ¡Lo único que saben hacer es hacerle imposible la vida a uno!"

"Sí, ellos son peor que la peste, pero también recuerda que hay otras personas que no son así. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente está en contra de ellos." – dijo June, intentando calmarlo- "Tampoco olvides que una de nuestras mejores amigas es alemana. Me pregunto si estará bien; recuerdo que estaba muy triste cuando Kitsunmon tuvo que volver al Digimundo a causa del programa utilizado para destruir al Delipa o ,mejor dicho, "gran masa informe, de color goma de mascar de sabor frutilla". Pobre Madeleine, era una chica sensible, aunque intentara ocultarlo actuando como si nadie ni nada le importara."

"Sí, al principio era difícil conversar con ella sin que te gritara algún insulto. Eso sí, debo admitir que me reía mucho al verla golpear a Fye y a Agumon después que ellos hicieran o dijeran algo estúpido, además yo la ayudaba a planear métodos para torturarlo." – dijo Sascha riendo- "y tu hermana Lydia junto con Veemon también los dejaron en ridículo. La verdad es que todavía no tolero del todo a Fye, ya que en un momento puede ser muy amable, pero al siguiente puede ser prepotente; cree que por ser estadounidense, y ser el líder del grupo es superior que nosotros."

"Opino lo mismo, te prometo que si me encuentro de nuevo con él y empieza a actuar de forma prepotente, le voy a decir las peores cosas que se me ocurran a "nuestro valiente líder". – dijo June en un tono sarcástico- "Siempre traigo CD's con música Disco, por si me encuentro con el Sr. "Soy tan cool que puedo derrotar a un Digimon de nivel Mega con MI Agumon sin tener que realizar ningún cambio de carta" y comienza a alardear porque le ganó a algún jugador de cartas Digimon, probablemente novato, en un turno o si empieza a decir que el Death y el Black Metal son la mejor música del Universo."

"June, creo que me va a dar un ataque"-dijo Sascha muerto de la risa- "acabas de describir la personalidad de Fye a la perfección. Si ese idiota se atreve a decirme "lobo nerd", Sr. Sabelotodo o alguna otra estupidez. La próxima vez que lo vea, voy a usar la frase que me dijiste para ver cómo reaccionará."

"Bueno, Sasch, acabamos de llegar a mi casa" –dijo June- "así que nos vemos mañana. Espero no morir con la cantidad de tareas que nos dieron, aunque me va tan bien en el Gymnasium como a tí," (Gymnasium: colegio científico-humanista en Alemania, único que permite entrar a la universidad), "creo que voy a terminar muerta cuando salgamos de vacaciones, suerte que sólo falta una semana para eso."

"A propósito de vacaciones, me alegraría mucho si nuestros Digimon regresaran ahora. Así podríamos viajar al Digimundo para explorar un poco más." – dijo Sascha- "Otra cosa que me parece interesante, es si pudiéramos conocer personalmente a los Tamers que destruyeron al Delipa. De hecho, creo que mientras estaba jugando Digimon por internet, chateé con uno de ellos cuando estaba realizando una misión con Gaomon; su Digimon era un Terriermon."

"Así que usó un Terriermon en ese juego" –dijo June sorprendida- "porque recuerdo que uno de los Digimon que derrotó al chicle asesino era un MegaGargomon. Si lo vuelves a encontrar online, pregúntale para confirmar; si lo encuentra raro, dile que tú también eres un Tamer y que tu grupo detuvo al Delipa en Alemania."

"Ok, no sé si me vaya a creer si se lo digo, pero tengo pensado como probárselo en caso de que dude." –dijo Sascha- "No me extrañaría si alguna organización secreta, que haya estado involucrada en todo esto, tenga guardados nuestros datos, ya que es probable que nos hayan rastreado mientras peleábamos contra Digimon salvajes y el chicle rosado."

"Bueno June, nos vemos mañana y que estés bien."

"Igualmente, Sasch. Si logras obtener hoy alguna información de lo que hablamos, avísame apenas puedas." –dijo June- "Si por casualidad te encuentras con Madeleine, le das mis saludos."

"Oka, ningún problema, ¡hasta mañana June!"

"Chao Sasch"

Después de despedirse de June, Alexander siguió su camino a casa. Mientras iba pasando por la Gedächtniskirche vio a dos personas jugando cartas Digimon. Uno de ellos era un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que él, sólo que algo más bajo de estatura que él, pelirrojo (pelo relativamente corto), de ojos café, vestido con una polera naranja, pantalones negros tipo cargo y zapatillas rojas. Él estaba junto a una chica rubia de ojos azules , de la misma edad, que tenía el pelo amarrado como una cola de caballo, usaba una polera morada con un estampado de un zorro negro, blue jeans y zapatillas azules con rayas plateadas. Sascha le dijo a la rubia que June le envió sus saludos, para luego acercarse a mirar el juego y dijo:

"Uh, parece que Madeleine te está dando una paliza. Veo que el de las digicartas va a perder su trono."-dijo Sascha burlonamente.

"No te metas en esto, Sr. Sabelotodo" – dijo el pelirrojo- "Deberías saber que nunca he podido derrotar a Madeleine en menos de 20 turnos."

"Fye, creo que ya te derrotaron; Madeleine ya tiene 1000 puntos; si mal no recuerdo, nunca le has podido ganar." – dijo Sascha riendo- "A ver que vas a hacer ahora, Sr. Supercool. No creo que sea tocar la guitarra de forma imaginaria mientras dices: "soy el rey de las digicartas, nadie puede derrotarme", para celebrar tu "victoria".

"¡Cállate Alexander!"-gritó Fye-"Ya me has dejado suficientemente mal parado por hoy. ¡Si sigues molestándome te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida!"

"Uhhh, qué miedo, seguro que me vas a matar con una pistola de agua." –dijo Sascha irónicamente- "Suerte que siempre tengo una cuerda a mano para amarrarte a un árbol mientras te calmas."

"Chicos, por favor dejen de discutir. No nos hemos visto hace un par de meses, y Uds. en vez de conversar tranquilamente, se ponen a pelear por estupideces"- dijo Madeleine- "Uds. dos son peores que niños de Kindergarten."

"¡Hey! No me compares con ese cabezadura" – dijo Sascha enojado- "Maddie, ¿Cuántas veces me has visto perder el control, comparado con las veces que Fye lo ha hecho?"

"Bueh, comparado con Fye, tus ataques de ira son prácticamente inexistentes. Una prueba es que Fye forzó a RizeGreymon a digievolucionar mientras luchábamos contra VenomMyostismon, lo que resultó en que evolucionara en BlackWarGreymon, para luego empezar a atacar a todos."-dijo Madeleine

**Flashback**

"Humanos, nunca me derrotarán. Sus Digimon son unos inútiles, por eso dependen de Uds. para poder sobrevivir".-dijo VenomMyotismon de forma amenazante.

"Eso es lo que tú crees, vampiro. Te demostraré que estás muy equivocado. Tal vez nuestros Digimon de nivel Ultra no tengan suficiente poder, pero si alcanzan el nivel Mega, tú no serás más que un accidente en nuestra historia. Vamos RizeGreymon, ¡Digievoluciona ahora!" -ordenó Fye rápidamente.

"Fye, detente. Si fuerzas a tu Digimon vas a provocar un caos mayor que el ya existente."-dijo June intentando detener al pelirrojo

"Ja, ¿acaso crees que mi plan va a fallar? RizeGreymon, apúrate, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo."-contestó arrogantemente el chico.

RizeGreymon digivolves into BlackWarGreymon!

" Destruiré al que se interponga en mi camino."-dijo BlackWarGreymon acercándose peligrosamente a Lydia y AeroVeedramon, pero June y Tenryumon le bloquean el paso.

"Atrévete a atacar a mi hermana, y te prometo que no escatimaré ningún medio para derrotarte".-amenazó June.

"Tamers, si no pueden controlar a sus Digimon, menos podrán vencerme. Mientras BlackWargreymon se encarga de esas chicas, me divertiré torturando al resto." -dijo VenomMyotismon para luego atacar a Madeleine y a TerraTaomon, quien se destransforma en Kitsunmon, quedando malherida.

"Haré que ustedes desaparezcan de la faz del Digimundo. !Terra Destroyer!" - gritó BlackWarGreymon. AeroVeedramon y Tenryumon regresan a su etapa Rookie, quedando casi muertos por el ataque.

"Desgraciado, ya colmaste mi paciencia. Prometo que acabaré con esta locura ahora mismo." -dijo June, mientras su D-Arc comienza a brillar intensamente y un aura morada empeza a rodear a Ryumon y a June. Ella toma su Digivice y lo apunta en la dirección del dinosaurio oscuro.

**Matrix Digievolution**

Ryumon Matrix digivolves into Hiryukimon!

En el lugar que estaban, desapareció el aura morada para revelar a un dragón azul humanoide con armadura hecha de Digizoid negro, que tenía una lanza azul en la mano derecha y un escudo en la mano izquierda. Usaba una capa azul, y la armadura era como las de los caballeros dragón de Final Fantasy. Tipo: Guerrero Dragón, Atributo: Vacuna, Nivel: Mega, Ataques: Flaring Tornado, Aero Strike, Ultima Lance.

"Jajaja, buen intento, pero no lograrás vencerme, dragón con armadura de chatarra negra."-dijo BlackWarGreymon burlonamente.

"Haré que te tragues tus propias palabras con mi lanza, virus."-dijo Hiryukimon apuntándolo con su arma.

Ambos dragones pelean salvajemente, pero Hiryukimon termina derrotando a BlackWarGreymon con un Flaring Tornado.

Mientras tanto, VenonMyotismon hizo lo suyo con MachGaogamon, derrotándolo fácilmente. Cuando iba a asestar el golpe fatal a Gaomon y a Kitsumon, Alexander logra recuperarse del ataque para confrontar al vampiro que iba a destruirlos.

"Sorprendente, nunca imaginé que tú y tu perro callejero sobrevivieran a mis ataques. Mejor acabo con Uds. de una vez."-dijo VenomMyotismon.

"Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no lo lograrás. Nuestra amistad nos ha salvado de los momentos más difíciles, y esta vez no será la excepción."-dijo Sascha sacando su D-Arc. Un aura azul rodea a Gaomon y a su Tamer. Sascha levanta su Digivice, el cual estaba brillando intensamente.

**Matrix Digievolution**

Gaomon Matrix digivolves into MirageGaogamon!

Desapareció el aura para desvelar a un lobo humanoide con armadura hecha de DigiChromezoid azul. Tipo: Caballero Bestia, Atributo: Data, Nivel: Mega, Ataques: Full Moon Blaster, Double Crescent Mirage, Gale Claw

En otro lugar, Fye intentaba recapacitar por su acto imprudente:

"Agumon, lo siento mucho por haberte forzado a Digievolucionar. Espero que me puedas perdonar por esto."-dijo Fye arrepentido de su acto irracional.

"No te preocupes, sé que estabas enojado por la situación."-respondió Agumon.

"Bueno, Agumon, intentémoslo ahora". - Fye apunta su D-Arc en dirección del enemigo. Un aura naranja rodea al Tamer y a su Digimon.

**Matrix Digievolution**

Agumon Matrix digivolves into ShineGreymon!

En el lugar que estaban Fye y Agumon, apareció un dragón cubierto totalmente por una armadura roja. Tipo: Dragón Luz, Atributo: Vacuna, Nivel: Mega, Ataques: Glorious Burst, Shining Blast, GeoGrey Sword

"Imposible, no sé como unos meros humanos junto a sus patéticos Digimon lograron alcanzar el nivel Mega."-espetó asustado el vampiro.

" Morderás el polvo, engendro infernal. ¡Glorious Burst!"

"Hasta aquí llegó tu despótico reinado, vampiro. ¡Flaring Tornado!"

"Esto es por todos los que han sufrido por tu culpa. ¡Full Moon Blaster!".

Los tres ataques impactaron a VenomMyotismon, desintegrándolo al instante.

"Noooo. ¡Me vengaré!"

**Fin del Flashback**

"Fue muy agradable encontrarme con Uds. Si me disculpan, tengo que irme" – dijo Sascha- "Ojalá nos reencontremos pronto."

"Igualmente." – dijo Madeleine- "Creo que Fye no va tener muchas ganas de hacerlo."-dijo burlonamente.

"Adiós, Lobo Nerd. Espero nunca volver a encontrarme contigo."-dijo Fye enojado.

"Ni que lo digas, Cabezadura. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguir discutiento contigo."-dijo Sascha, para luego retirarse.

"Uff, al fin se fue. Pensé que esta pesadilla nunca iba a terminar." –dijo Fye aliviado- "Sascha es insoportable, siempre tiene que dejarme en ridículo por todo lo que hago. Tuve suerte que no estuviera con June, ahí si que habría perdido el control. Esa chica cree que soy tonto e ignorante, sólo porque voy al Realschule (colegio preparatorio para seguir carreras técnicas), ya que no me dió para quedar en el Gymnasium. La verdad es que tampoco sé cómo te puedo soportar a tí, siento que tú me golpeas cada vez que digo alguna tontería y que también vas al mismo tipo de colegio que ese par de nerds."

"Fye, tú eres el único del grupo que no va al Gymnasium, y no es porque no quisieras, sino por tus notas. No te sorprendas si el resto del grupo usa tus tonterías para molestarte, aunque sé que eso no está bien." –dijo Madeleine.

Mientras tanto, June ya había llegado a casa, en donde se encontró con su hermana Lydia.  
Su hermana tiene pelo de color castaño, largo y ondulado, ojos café y usa una polera verde claro, pantalones azules y zapatillas moradas. June es su única hermana.

"Hola hermanita, ¿cómo te fue hoy?"

"Bien, ¿y a tí?"

"Bien también, aunque me enviaron muchas tareas."

Las dos hermanas conversaron un largo rato sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día, hasta que el teléfono móvil de June comenzó a sonar.

"Aló"-dijo June- "Ah, hola Sasch, ¿tienes alguna novedad de lo que hablamos hace un rato?"

"Sí, si puedes conéctate al juego, el Tamer del que te hablé quiere preguntar un par de cosas." –dijo Sascha- "Me dijo que no sabía que en otros países hubieran más grupos de Tamers que hubieran entrado al Digimundo."

"Oka, en seguida me conecto." –dijo June- "Lydia, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación. Sascha me contó que logró contactarse con uno de los Tamers de Japón."

"¿En serio?"- dijo Lydia sorprendida- "Creo que esto será muy interesante."

Un par de minutos después, apareció una ventana de chat en donde estaban conectados Sascha, June y el Tamer de Japón.

"Así que Uds. son los Tamers de Alemania." – escribió el Tamer- "Mi nobre es Henry Wong."

"Hola Henry" – escribió Sascha- "soy Alexander Volkov, pero mis amigos me llaman Sascha. Mi digimon acompañante es Gaomon."

"Hola" –escribió June- "Mi nombre es June Highwind, y mi Digimon compañero es Ryumon.  
Mi hermana Lydia también es una Tamer, su Digimon es Veemon."

"El resto de nuestro grupo lo conforman Fye Randell, su Digimon es Agumon y Madeleine Klauser, cuyo Digimon es Kitsunmon" – escribió Sascha.

"Ok"- escribió Henry- "Así que en su grupo hay cinco integrantes principales. Una pregunta June, ¿con qué Bestia Sagrada se encontraron en el Digimundo?"

"Con Baihumon al principio y después con Ebonwumon."-escribió June- "Fuimos enviados al Digimundo para recoger más información acerca de los Digimon."

"Ok, según eso deberían haber recorrido las áreas oeste y norte del Digimundo"-escribió Henry- "Ahora una pregunta para Sascha, ¿hasta qué nivel pueden evolucionar los Digimon de tu grupo?"

"Todos pueden alcanzar el nivel Mega, usando la digievolución Matrix" -escribió Sascha-," pero mientras luchamos contra el Delipa todos logramos realizar un modo alternativo más poderoso que un Mega normal, llamado Burst Mode. Ese modo se activó cuando estábamos en peligro y nos permitió derrotar al Delipa."

"Interesante, no sabía que existiera ese modo ni que no estuviera restringido al líder del grupo"-escribió Henry- "Creo que si hay alguna amenaza que no podamos controlar vamos a pedirles su ayuda."

"Ok, ningún problema"-escribió June- "Sería interesante si nuestros grupos pudieran reunirse para conversar. El problema es que Alemania está bastante lejos de Japón, salvo que nos pudiéramos reunir en el Digimundo."

"Bueno, fue un agrado conocerlos."-escribió Henry-"La próxima vez que los encuentre les preguntaré más cosas."

"Ok, lo mismo haremos nosotros"-escribió Sascha-"Ojalá eso ocurra pronto."

"Adiós"-escribieron los tres Tamers, para luego desconectarse.

"Esto tendré que contárselo a los chicos y al Sr. Yamaki"-pensó Henry-"lo que me pregunto es cómo sus Digimon lograron alcanzar el Burst Mode, y si es posible que los nuestros también tengan esa habilidad."

En otro lugar, en una dimensión y época diferente, menos avanzada tecnológicamente que el "Mundo Real" actual, las cosas no andaban muy bien. Una guerra amenazaba con destruir gran parte del Mundo del Balance y el fin del lugar se veía cercano.

"Es mi culpa que los Espers hayan sido destruídos por Kefka. Nunca debimos confiar en sus intenciones".-dijo Terra llorando desconsoladamente.

"Tranquila, Kefka nos engañó y encontró a la Tríada de la Guerra, pero lo buscaremos en su continente flotante para derrotarlo de una vez y acabar con el Imperio de Gestahl."-dijo Locke intentándo consolarla.

-------

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Preludio de la aventura

_**Capítulo 2: Preludio de la aventura **_

Al día siguiente, en Shinjuku, se encontraron los Tamers en el parque donde estaba el refugio de Guilmon. Henry los llamó para conversar acerca de su descubrimiento.

"Hola chicos, quería comentarles de algo importante que me enteré ayer mientras estaba jugando en Internet. Se trata de la existencia de otro grupo de Tamers que ayudó a derrotar al Delipa."

"¿Y qué tiene eso de novedoso, Einstein?" – preguntó Rika - "¿Acaso crees que nosotros somos los únicos Tamers en _todo_ el mundo?"

"Rika, por favor no seas tan antipática con Henry"-dijo Takato- "Si nos llamó para reunirnos aquí debe ser algo realmente importante. Además no lo dejaste continuar con su idea."

"Gracias, Takato. Rika, ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de no volver a interrumpirme mientras hablo?" – dijo Henry- "No me dejaste decir que fueron enviados al Digimundo para averiguar más sobre los Digimon. Ahí se encontraron con Baihumon y Ebonwumon, así que llegaron a un área diferente que nosotros."

"Otra cosa, sus Digimon también pueden alcanzar el nivel Mega del mismo modo que los nuestros, pero uno de esos Tamers me dijo que todos los Digimon de su grupo lograron un modo alternativo aún más poderoso."

"¿Qué ? ¿Todos esos Digimon pueden ser tan poderosos como Gallantmon modo Carmesí y Beelzemon Blast Mode?"- dijo Takato sorprendido-"Nunca imaginé que un grupo entero de Tamers, y no sólo su líder, lograra hacer algo semejante."

"¿No habrá sido eso una simple broma de mal gusto?"-dijo Rika- "No tienes cómo comprobar que lo que te hayan dicho sea verdad."

"Eso pensé por un momento, pero llamé al Sr. Yamaki para preguntarle si sabía algo de ese grupo, y me dijo que iba a ver si encontraba información sobre ellos." –dijo Henry- "Después me llamó para que fuera personalmente a ver lo que encontró, y efectivamente todo lo que me contaros esos chicos era verdad. Ahí pude ver fotos de ellos y sus Digimon, incluyendo algunas en las que estaban en ese modo desconocido, que ellos llaman "Burst Mode". Aquí traje algunas fotos que me dió el Sr. Yamaki para que las vieran."

"Guau, se nota que tienen buenos Digimon"-dijo Kazu mientras veía las fotos- "veo que le dieron una paliza al Delipa...um, por alguna razón me parece haber visto antes a alguno de ellos,más específicamente a uno de los chicos y a dos de las chicas, me parece que participaron en algún torneo internacional de Digicartas."

"Kazu, esos chicos que mencionaste son los del equipo que ganó el Torneo Mundial de Digicartas del año pasado."-dijo Kenta- "Sus seudónimos eran _MysticDragon_, _ArticWolf_ y _NachtFuchs_. Me acuerdo que esa final fue reñida, pero lograron ganar por un buen margen de puntos."

"Parece que después de todo, el Rey y la Reina Digimon no son tan buenos jugadores." -dijo Kazu- "Sería todo un honor si algún día conociera a esos chicos en persona."

"¿Qué dijiste?" –gritaron Rika y Ryo al unísono-"¿Acaso nos llamaste perdedores?"

"Chicos,no quise ofenderlos."-dijo Kazu- "Sólo quería decir que esos jugadores son muy buenos porque lograron ganar un torneo internacional, no que Uds. fueran unos perdedores."

"Más te vale."-dijo Rika-"Si vuelves a decirlo, te golpearé de tal forma que nunca lo olvidarás."

"Guaff,guaff, Rika, no te preocupes, todo estará bien"-dijo Juri usando su perro títere, intentando calmarla.

"Henry, ¿podrías por favor pasarme las fotos para verlas?" –dijo Ryo- "Así que en el grupo hay dos chicos; sólo el que tiene a ese Digimon que parece un perro con guantes de box podría ocasionarme problemas... me pregunto si tendría alguna oportunidad con esas chicas, las tres son bastante bonitas; espero que tengan mejor carácter que Rika, aunque no me sorprendería si la chica rubia que está al lado de ese Digimon muy parecido a Renamon tenga un carácter fuerte."

"Ryo, se nota que no has cambiado en nada." – dijo Henry- "Siempre pensando en chicas..."

"¡Ése es nuestro rey!"-dijeron Kazu y Kenta al unísono.

"Qué patético."-dijo Rika- "Siempre tienen que alabar a su "rey", aunque sólo diga alguna tontera."

"Rika, por favor no seas tan dura con ellos." –dijo Takato- "Ya sabes que ellos son así. Henry, creo que no nos has contado de dónde son esos chicos, me gustaría mucho saberlo."

"Todos ellos viven en Berlín, Alemania, pero sólo la chica que tiene al Digimon zorro es alemana." –dijo Henry, indicando en la foto – "ella se llama Madeleine Klauser y su Digimon es Kitsunmon; la chica que está al lado se llama June Highwind, es inglesa, y su Digimon es Ryumon; la chica que está delante es su hermana menor, se llama Lydia y su Digimon es Veemon. El chico que está al lado de Madeleine se llama Fye Randell, es estadounidense y su Digimon es Agumon. Finalmente, el chico que está al lado de June se llama Alexander Volkov, es ruso, y su Digimon es Gaomon."

"Lástima que vivan tan lejos de aquí."-dijo Takato- "Va a ser difícil que nos encontremos en algún lugar que no sea el Digimundo. No creo que nuestros Digimon ni los suyos aguanten un viaje tan largo."

"Creo que sí hay alguna posibilidad de lograrlo."-dijo Ryo- "Aunque ví que la forma Mega de ese Veemon es UlforceVeedramon, si esos Tamers logran que evolucione a Imperialdramon podrían venir a Japón, y si son tan expertos con las Digicartas, seguro que tendrán alguna para activar una Digievolución alternativa."-lo último lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

"Primero que todo tendrían que reaparecer sus Digimon."-dijo Rika- "Y segundo, tendrían que pedirle permiso a sus padres para venir y nosotros a los nuestros para que se puedan alojar en nuestras casas."

"Chicos, me alegro que les haya interesado esto."-dijo Henry-"Si encuentro algo más sobre ellos, les avisaré."

"Ok"-dijeron todos-"ojalá tengas pronto alguna novedad."

Una semana después de la reunión de los Tamers japoneses, comienzan las vacaciones para los chicos de Berlín. Todos están muy felices ya que podrán recuperarse de un año escolar relativamente estresante. Lo que todavía no saben es que uno de sus deseos más intensos se cumplirá mucho antes de lo que podrían haber imaginado. Los Tamers se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse en el Tiergarten (uno de los parques más grandes de Berlín, está ubicado en el centro de esa ciudad) y así celebrar que se habían librado por unas ocho semanas del yugo escolar. Todos llevaron sus digicartas y organizaron un mini-torneo sólo por diversión, ya que el ganador no recibiría ningún premio.

Mientras estaban concentrados en su juego, repentinamente empezaron a ver una neblina que terminó cubriendo el área en donde se encontraban. Poco después aparecieron unas sombras que se acercaron lentamente al lugar donde estaban los chicos. Ellos estaban algo asustados porque no podían saber si se trataba de Digimon salvajes, pero sus dudas se disiparon al reconocer a cinco criaturas conocidas. Los chicos se alegraron muchísimo al reencontrarse con sus Digimon.

En otra ciudad, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ocurrió algo semejante. Los Tamers no podían creer lo que veían; ellos saludaron efusivamente a sus digicamaradas. Lo primero que hicieron Terriermon y Guilmon fue preguntar si tenían algo de comida para darles.

Sin embargo, el gran misterio son los motivos que ocasionaran la reaparición de los Digimon en el mundo real. ¿Será una mera casualidad que el portal entre los dos mundos se haya reabierto, o es un indicio de que el Digimundo está nuevamente en peligro? ¿O todo será un simple truco realizado por algún ente maligno de otra dimensión, para dominar tres mundos a la vez?

¿Tendrán que luchar juntos los dos grupos que viven en países relativamente alejados entre sí? ¿Podrán detener una gran amenaza para los dos mundos, _si es que realmente existe alguna_, o terminarán su existencia como un mero grupo de datos absorbibles? O, en el peor de los casos, ¿queden atrapados en una guerra ,en un universo paralelo desconocido, de la cual no se podrán librar? ¿Se reencontrarán con viejos enemigos o llegarán a un lugar absolutamente desconocido, lleno de seres mágicos no muy amigables? ... Como ven, uno se podría formular aún más preguntas, pero sólo el tiempo podrá decir que ocurrirá en realidad.

Unos días después, los chicos de Shinjuku se reunieron en el edificio de Hypnos para informarse de las razones de las apariciones de Digimon salvajes en la ciudad. El Sr. Yamaki les dijo que también han aparecido Salvajes en otras partes del mundo, pero que el lugar de mayor riesgo era precisamente Japón, así que decidió comunicarse con el Servicio de Seguridad Nacional Alemán para que les avisara a los Tamers de allí que necesitaban su ayuda para evitar algún desastre en Shinjuku; y que ya había recibido la confirmación de su venida.

Los chicos preguntaron después en sus casas si podrían recibir a esos Tamers, y que si alguien preguntaba porqué ellos estaban allí que dijeran que eran estudiantes de intercambio; sus padres aceptaron recibirlos con bastante agrado.

Mientras tanto, los chicos de Berlín estaban realizando los preparativos para su viaje a Japón. Sus padres manifestaron que no querían dejarlos ir tan lejos por su cuenta, pero que si era la única manera de evitar alguna catástrofe como la ocasionada por el Delipa, no tenían muchas posibilidades de oponerse a su desición. Además, como ya estaban de vacaciones, el viaje les serviría para relajarse un poco del estrés escolar.

Sascha se contactó con Henry para contarle que su grupo iba a ir a Shinjuku; Henry le dijo que ya habían conversado con sus padres para que se alojaran en la casas de los Tamers; Sascha se lo agradeció mucho, porque así podían ahorrarse una gran cantidad de gastos.

En el intertanto de los preparativos, en otro lugar lejano estaban dos de los personajes más temidos de su mundo.

"Nuestros planes van funcionando a la perfección."-dijo Gestahl- "Ahora tenemos una gran cantidad de Magicite y el control sobre la Tríada de la Guerra. Nada podrá impedir que el Imperio se extienda a través de todos los continentes."

"Sí mi Emperador, tenemos el poder en nuestras manos. Ahora sólo necesitamos que Celes acepte nuestra oferta y derrotar a los Returners."-dijo Kefka, el mago de cabecera de Gestahl y ex General del Imperio. Aunque el Emperador sabía que estaba bastante transtornado mentalmente no se imaginaba que tenía planes contra él.

"No será difícil lograrlo, los monstruos se encargarán de eso. Y Celes no dudará en unirse a nuestro selecto grupo."-dijo Gestahl-"Mejor aún si recuperamos el control sobre Terra".

"Pobre idiota, no sabe que el poder será mío y sólo MÍO. Ya tengo ideas para deshacerme de él. La Tríada me servirá de mucho."-pensó Kefka

Finalmente, llegó el momento de la partida en el "Mundo Real"

"Ya estamos todos reunidos, así que ¡prepárense para un largo viaje!"-dijo Lydia mientras preparaba su D-Arc y buscaba algunas cartas- "¿Veemon, estás listo?"

"Sí, estoy listo para comenzar la aventura"-dijo Veemon alegremente.

"Ok. ¡Cambio de Carta! ¡Alas de Éter!" –dijo Lydia- "Y para terminar, ¡activar Digievolución Matrix!"

_**Matrix Digievolution**_

Veemon digivolves into...Imperialdramon! _(Normalmente debería evolucionar a UlforceVeedramon, pero la carta utilizada activó un nivel Mega alternativo)_

Los chicos se subieron al lomo de Imperialdramon, y comenzaron el viaje a Shinjuku...

"Hermanita, creo que después que lleguemos, tú y Veemon van a tener que descansar por unos días."-dijo June- "Este viaje debe ser una de las cosas más agotadoras que has hecho en toda tu vida."

"Ya me imagino a Veemon comiéndose hasta la mesa cuando lleguemos ahí"-dijo Madeleine riendo- "Ya sabemos que el pequeño dragón azul come más que Fye, lo cual es bastante difícil de superar."

Fye miró a Madeleine con cara de odio.

"Chicos, este no es el momento de pelear." –dijo Sascha- "Si quieren, cuando lleguemos a Shinjuku podrán arreglar sus diferencias."

"Amo, Ud. siempre tiene la razón"-dijo Gaomon.

"Gaomon, ya te dije que no me llames así. No me gusta ese sobrenombre, ya que siento que demuestra un sentimiento de subordinación e inferioridad de parte tuya. Recuerda que nosotros somos amigos. Además puedo estar equivocado cuando digo algo."

"Lo siento, Sascha, fue un descuido de mi parte."-dijo Gaomon.

"No te preocupes, nomás quise que recordaras eso."-dijo Sascha sonriendo.

Varias horas después, los chicos divisaron a lo lejos la ciudad de Tokio, zona Shinjuku. Los D-Arc comenzaron a sonar, lo cual les indicó que los otros Tamers debían estarar ahí.

"¿Están todos preparados para aterrizar?"-dijo Lydia desde su esfera- "Porque no va a ser un aterrizaje muy suave"-agregó riendo.

"Oh, miren chicos, ¡hay un dragón gigante en el cielo!" – dijo Kazu- "Espero que no nos vaya a comer vivos."

"No digas tonterías, ese Digimon no nos va a atacar."-dijo Rika- "Nuestros D-Arcs detectaron que hay personas sobre ese Digimon, así que no puede ser un Salvaje."

"Por favor, muévanse de ahí, no me interesa aplastar a alguien inocente."-dijo Lydia – "Imperialdramon no es un Digimon que quepa en dos centímetros cuadrados."

"¿Ves, Kazu? Te dije que ese Digimon no era salvaje"-dijo Rika.

"Rika, ya te entendí, no es necesario que sigas molestándome."

Pocos momentos después aterrizó Imperialdramon, para separarse en Veemon y Lydia, los cuales se tumbaron sobre el suelo, porque estaban completamente extenuados. June les entregó comida, bebida y les pasó unos cojines para que no tuvieran que sentarse sobre el cemento. Unos instantes después Kenta y Kazu fueron corriendo a ver quiénes habían llegado; para su gran sorpresa, vieron a tres personas que les resultaban demasiado conocidas.

"Kenta, no sé si me habré fumado algo, pero acabo de ver ¡a los Tamers Legendarios!"-exclamó Kazu con emoción.

"Kazu, somos los chicos más afortunados de este mundo."-exclamó Kenta-"Nunca creí que llegaría este día."

Kazu y Kenta se arrodillaron delante de los campeones mundiales, y comenzaron a reverenciarlos.

"Dios salve a los reyes del Digimundo."-dijeron Kazu y Kenta al unísono.

"WTF? ¿Qué les pasó a Uds.? ¿Acaso vieron a alguna estrella de rock?"-dijo Madeleine bromeando.

"No sé que les dió a esos chicos. Parece que fumaron hierba,y de muy mala calidad."-dijo Sascha.

"O simplemente les hicieron una lobotomía en la cual perdieron gran cantidad de materia gris."-dijo June en un tono doctoral.

Kazu y Kenta comenzaron a llorar a causa de los comentarios de esos Tamers.

"Cómo pueden ser tan crueles con nosotros, sólo queríamos demostrar nuestro respeto a Uds."-dijeron Kazu y Kenta llorando- "Al menos Ryo nos lo agradece."

"¿Y? ¿Acaso crees que todos reaccionamos igual ante semejante demostración de acomplejamiento y baja autoestima?"-dijo June- "Por otra parte, no es gran cosa ganar un torneo de cartas. Eso es un simple juego de niños si lo comparas con lo que hemos vivido en el Digimundo."

"Eres una chica mala. Te gusta hacernos sufrir."-dijeron tristemente Kazu y Kenta.

"Estoy siendo realista, no es mi culpa que Uds. no logren comprender lo que digo."-dijo June-"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con un par de niños de primaria. Vamos, Ryumon"-le dijo a un dragón azul oscuro de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que Guilmon.-"Seguro que hay alguien aquí con quien pueda conversar, aparte de Maddie, Sasch y mi hermana."

"Creo que tú y esa chica van a ser muy buenas amigas."-dijo Takato a Rika- "Uds. dos incluso podrían ser hermanas."

"No estoy tan segura, se nota que tiene un carácter fuerte. El problema con ella es dice cosas que son totalmente incomprensibles para la mayoría de nosotros."-dijo Rika- "Me parece que Einstein va a tener compañía; también tengo el presentimiento que se va a llevar muy bien con el chico que está junto a la "filósofa", seguro que esos dos deben ser muy buenos amigos."

"Ni que lo digas. No me extrañaría si esos dos son más que buenos amigos."-dijo Ryo- "Creo que me abstendré de pasarme con esa chica,no tengo ganas de salir malherido."-agregó riendo.

"Chicos, creo que deberíamos presentarnos."-dijo Henry.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Takato Matsuki, y el dinosaurio que está conmigo es Guilmon."

"Mi nombre es Henry Wong, y el Digimon que dice chistes para molestar se llama Terriermon. La chica que está conmigo es mi hermana Suzie y su Digimon es Lopmon."

"Momentai"-dijo Terriermon.

"Soy Rika Nonaka, y mi Digimon es Renamon."

"Soy Ryo Akiyama, y este dragón con ansias de destruir a cualquier ser viviente que vea es Cyberdramon. Si quieren pueden decirme Rey Digimon o Tamer Legendario."

"Me llamo Hirokazu Shioda,pero todos me dicen Kazu. El robot es Guardromon. El chico de lentes es Kenta Kitagawa y su Digimon es MarineAngemon."

"Me da mucho gusto conocerlos."-dijo Kenta.

"Mi nombre es Jeri Ketou. Los niños que están en ese rincón son Ai y Makoto, y el diablillo morado es Impmon."

"Ahora es nuestro turno. Me llamo June Highwind, y mi Digimon es Ryumon. La chica que está comiendo es mi hermana Lydia y su Digimon es Veemon."

"Soy Madeleine Klauser, pero algunos amigos me llaman Maddie. Mi Digimon es Kitsunmon"-dijo indicando a un Digimon que, salvo su pelaje de color café y guantes azules, era idéntico a Renamon.

"Mi nombre es Fye Randell, y este dinosaurio naranjo es Agumon. No es por presumir, pero es el más poderoso de todos los Digimon de mi grupo."

"Ahí está el Sr. SuperCool en acción."-dijo Sascha- "Siempre serás igual de prepotente."

"Cállate idiota."-dijo Fye- "Tú no eres más que un nerd inútil."

"Ejem, se nota que no tienes nada mejor que decir... Mi nombre es Alexander Volkov, Sascha para los amigos. Mi Digimon es Gaomon."

"Supongo que todos tendrán hambre, pues ahora tenemos una cena de bienvenida en mi casa."- dijo Rika.

"¡Yuhu! Ya estaba muriendo, no he comido en horas."-dijo Fye

"Vamos chicos, no tenemos toda la noche para esperar."-dijo June.

Mientras los Tamers pensaban divertirse un buen rato, los Returners se alistaban para su viaje al Continente Flotante.

"Chicos, el Black Jack está reparado. Ya podemos planear nuestro ataque al Imperio"-dijo Setzer, un jugador que conocieron los Returners al intentar usar su barco volador para infiltrarse en la capital imperial y averiguar algunos secretos del Imperio.

Los Returners subieron al barco y volaron hasta el Continente Flotante, pero antes de llegar fueron atacados por la Fuerza Áerea Imperial y un monstruo que les resultaba conocido.

"Regresé, Returners, y ahora vine com mi amigo Tifón. No me volverán a convertir en sopa de pulpo como en las veces anteriores."-dijo un pulpo morado." Además tendrán que derrotar a la Fuerza Áerea si quieren llegar vivos a su destino."

Los Returners no tuvieron más remedio que derrotar al pulpo, monstruo extraño y compañía. Luego de acabar con toda la Fuerza Áerea lograron llegar al continente.

"Iremos a investigar. Necesito que vayan dos personas más conmigo."-dijo Terra.-"Creo que sería bueno que vinieran Locke, para encontrar objetos útiles y Sabin para que se deshaga de monstruos que sean inmunes a la magia".-agregó la chica mitad Esper.

"Ojalá encontremos a Shadow. Él e Interceptor serían de gran ayuda en un lugar tan peligroso como éste."-señaló Locke, un ladrón que dice ser cazador de tesoros para no arruinar su reputación.

--------

Fin del capítulo.


	3. Una noche misteriosa

_**Capítulo 3: Una noche misteriosa.  
**_

Los chicos, mientras iban dirigiéndose a la casa de Rika, aprovecharon de conversar un poco más, ya que en el parque sólo alcanzaron a presentarse.

"Así que todos viven en Berlín. Lo que me sorprende es que sólo uno de sus integrantes sea alemán. En nuestro grupo somos prácticamente todos del mismo país."-dijo Henry- "Si no les molesta, podrían contarnos por qué se fueron de sus respectivos países."

"Mi familia se fue hace nueve años de Inglaterra por motivos de trabajo."-dijo June- "Mi mamá es matemática, así que trabaja en un centro de investigación teórico. Mi papá es doctor y trabaja en un hospital en Berlín."

"Mi historia es algo más compleja que la de June. Mi familia se fue de Rusia hace once años porque la situación política era muy inestable."-dijo Sascha- "Con respecto al trabajo de mis padres; mi papá es físico, también trabaja en un centro de investigación y mi mamá es programadora computacional; ella trabaja en una empresa. Cuando tengo tiempo libre los ayudo en su trabajo, ya que me interesan esas áreas y aprovecho de aprender cosas nuevas."

"También me ha servido para no recordar malos momentos como la muerte de mi hermana menor en un accidente. Eso ocurrió justo cuando estaba en el Digimundo. Ya se imaginarán lo mal que me sentía al saber que no pude estar con ella en ese momento crucial, y que no pude hacer nada para evitar el desastre. Si hubiera estado ahí habría destrozado al Digimon que atacó el bus donde ella iba. Lo que pasó después prefiero no contárselos. No me interesa preocuparlos más de la cuenta con mis problemas personales."

"Mi historia es similar a la de June."-dijo Fye- "Mis padres también llegaron a Alemania por motivos de trabajo y para cambiar de ambiente. Ellos tienen un par de negocios, tipo minimultitiendas, en Berlín."

"Pobre Sascha."-pensó Juri- "Me imagino que debe haber sufrido tanto como yo por la muerte de mi madre y la de Leomon. Debe ser un experto ocultando sus verdareros sentimientos , ya que por su forma de actuar no se puede apreciar que haya vivido una experiencia tan trágica y en un tiempo relativamente reciente."

Una media hora después:

"Ya llegamos."-dijo Rika.

"¿Estás segura que es tu casa?".-dijo June- "Porque todas las casas similares que he visto en Berlín son propiedad de gente millonaria."

"Mi madre es una modelo conocida en el país."-dijo Rika

"Eso lo explica todo."-dijo Sascha, quien todavía no podía recuperarse de la impresión al ver la casa de Rika.

Rika abrió la puerta de su casa, y entraron todos corriendo al ver la cantidad de comida que había servida en la mesa.

"¡Comida!"-gritaron Takato, Fye, Agumon, Guilmon, y Veemon al unísono, para sentarse rápidamente, y comenzar a comerse todo lo que encontraran cerca de ellos.

"Cerdos."-pensó Madeleine- "¿Acaso nadie les enseñó cómo comportarse en la mesa?"

"Madeleine, ¿te sientes mal? No tienes muy buena cara que digamos."-dijo Sascha- "¿O simplemente esa es tu reacción al ver comer a alguien como si fuera una hiena?"

"La segunda opción. Esos chicos y sus Digimon van a terminar comiéndose la mesa."-dijo Madeleine- "Suerte que los demás son más decentes para cenar."

"Veemon, sé que tienes hambre a causa del viaje, pero si comes tan rápido no vas a disfrutar la cena."-dijo Lydia.

"Sra. Nonaka, su cena está realmente deliciosa. Nunca pensé que la comida japonesa fuera tan buena."-dijo June a la abuela de Rika.

"Me siento halagada por su comentario, pero debo reconocer que la Sra. Wong y los Srs. Matsuki me ayudaron bastante con la preparación de la comida."-dijo la abuela de Rika.

"Niños, ya hemos decidido dónde se van a alojar los chicos de Alemania."-dijo el Sr. Wong- "Fye se va a quedar en la casa de la familia Matsuki, June y Lydia se quedarán aquí, Madeleine estará en la casa de la familia Ketou y Alexander se quedará en nuestra casa."

"Ok. Espero que no seamos una molestia para tí."-dijo June a Rika.

"Mientras no te pongas a hablar de números u otra cosa extraña, y no salgas con comentarios de niña ricachona, no tendré ningún problema con que te quedes aquí."-dijo Rika.

"De lo segundo que dijiste, es más probable que un cerdo vuele a que yo te aburra hablando de moda, compras o alguna otra tontería similar".-dijo June- "Tampoco tienes que preocuparte por mi hermana, ella también detesta todo lo que sea muy femenino."

"Gracias por decírmelo, ahora podré dormir tranquila sabiendo que no voy a estar junto a dos niñas tontas."-dijo Rika.-"Supongo que tampoco te debe gustar el pop ni la música romántica."

"Afirmativo. Mi música favorita es el rock clásico, pero también me gusta el Hard Rock y el Metal, salvo el Black y el Death. No sé cómo pueden denominar como música a ese conjuto de gritos incomprensibles."-dijo June.- "Ah, no sé si te molestará que toque algo de música mientras esté aburrida; traje mi guitarra eléctrica para entreterme un poco."

"Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a mi madre o a mi abuela."-dijo Rika.- "Por mí no hay ningún problema que toques algo de música."

"June, a propósito de instrumentos musicales, traje mi bajo. Podríamos juntarnos a practicar en el parque para pasar el rato."-dijo Sascha- "Lástima que Madeleine no pudo traer su batería, esa cosa no la puedes transportar fácilmente."

"No importa, al menos tenemos dos tercios de los equpamientos necesarios."-dijo June- "Madeleine puede cantar mientras nosotros tocamos nuestros instrumentos o por último pedimos alguna prestada. Así no perderemos la práctica aunque no podamos ir a clases de música."

"¿Uds. tocan Rock o Pop?.-preguntó Kazu."

"Hard Rock y Heavy Metal.-dijo Madeleine- Hasta ahora no hemos escrito ninguna canción propia, sólo tocamos canciones de otros grupos."

"Cool, me gustaría que Uds. tocaran ahora alguna canción."-dijo Kazu- "Si no les molesta a los demás."

"En verdad no te lo recomiendo, sin batería las canciones pierden su gracia."-dijo Lydia-"Ya lo he comprobado en las prácticas de algunas bandas."

Todos los chicos conversaron amenamente de sus experiencias en el Digimundo.

"De los Digimon que llegaron hasta aquí, los Devas fueron más peligrosos. Incluso tuvimos que usar todos los ataques de nuestros Digimon de nivel Ultra para derrotar a Vikaralmon."-dijo Takato

"¿Devas?, supongo que eran los que buscaban a Calumon. En nuestro caso nunca descubrimos a algún Digimon que nos ayudara con las evoluciones."-dijo June-" Y tuvimos que deshacernos de unos demonios de nivel Ultra, eran futuros Demon Lords."

Los chicos siguieron conversando hasta la medianoche, quedando sorprendidos por la similitud de sus experiencias vividas tanto fuera como dentro del Digimundo. Después todos tuvieron que retirarse porque estaban cansados gracias a una jornada agotadora.

"Ya es hora de irnos, Suzie se está quedando dormida."-dijo la Sra. Wong

"Nos vemos mañana. Si quieren podemos practicar algunas canciones en el parque de Guilmon."-dijo Sascha a Madeleine y June.

"Que estés bien."-le dijo June a Sascha- "Ojalá no te aburras mucho con tus hospedadores."

"No te preocupes por eso. Allá puedo conversar con Henry, y tal vez también aprovechar de programar alguna cosa en el computador o simplemente podemos jugar videojuegos o digicartas."-dijo Sascha- "Chao a todos."

Después que se fueron los Ketou y los Matsuki, Rika quizo preguntarle a June desde cuánto conocía a sus compañeros.

"De todos, al que conozco más es a Sascha. Hemos sido compañeros de curso desde el primer curso de primaria."-dijo June- "A Madeleine la conocí en un torneo de digicartas hace unos 5 años, y a Fye lo conocí poco antes de que fuéramos al Digimundo."

"Yo conocí a los chicos de mi grupo cuando yo, Takato y Henry teníamos a nuestros Digimon."-dijo Rika- "Ninguno de ellos va al mismo colegio que yo. Te quise preguntar eso porque cuando Uds. llegaron, me dí cuenta que tú estabas conversando relajadamente con Madeleine y Sascha, pero que apenas intercambiaste palabras con Fye."

"Eso no es sólo porque lo conozca menos, sino también porque detesto su actitud. Es muy prepotente cuando habla con nosotros, y a cada rato está escuchando música con el volumen máximo y que a nadie del grupo le gusta."-dijo June.

"Ese chico me recuerda un poco a Ryo, al menos en lo arrogante que puede ser."-dijo Rika- "Pero por las estupideces que hace, me recuerda más a Kazu o a Takato. A Madeleine la encuentro parecida a mí cuando estoy de mal humor, pero también a como era yo antes de conocer a los chicos de mi grupo. Tú y Sascha podrían recordarme a Henry por su actitud más amable y tranquila, pero Uds. tienen un lado sarcástico bastante notorio. Todavía no sé a quién se podría parecer tu hermana, ya que no ha hablado mucho que digamos."

"Tampoco tengo claro a quién de su grupo se podría parecerse mi hermana, pero podría ser una combinación de mi carácter con el de Juri y un poco el de Kazu, ya que está casi siempre alegre y es relativamente aventurera y arrojada."-dijo June.

"Chicas, ya es muy tarde. Deberían irse a dormir."-dijo la mamá de Rika.

"No se preocupe Sra. Nonaka, lo haremos luego."-dijo June.

Rika bostezó y dijo: "Mejor sigamos conversando mañana, ya me estaba quedando dormida."

"Ok. Buenas noches."-dijo June, para luego marcharse a su habitación.

Henry y Sascha iban conversando animadamente acerca de temas informáticos, mientras Suzie oía la conversación sin entender absolutamente nada. El Sr. Wong aportó algunas ideas útiles para su intento de programar alguna aplicación novedosa.

Por otro lado, Takato no estaba tan contento de dejar que Fye alojara en su casa, porque demostró una actitud arrogante mientras conversaban acerca de sus aventuras y todo el rato alardeaba acerca de sus acciones y el poder de Agumon.

En el caso de Jeri y Madeleine, las cosas no iban muy bien. Kitsunmon detectó una presencia extraña cerca de la casa de los Ketou, la que no coincidía con la de ningún Digimon.

"Kitsunmon, prepárate para atacar al ser misterioso."-ordenó Madeleine-"Bah, parece un lobo común y corriente..."

El lobo plateado atacó a Kitsunmon, pero no logró dar en el blanco. El lobo fue derrotado rápidamente gracias a un Ice Kick de Kitsunmon, pero no desapareció sino que quedó desmayado en el suelo. Todos los presentes escaparon antes que se recuperara el lobo.

"Ese lobo no era un Digimon. Me temo que es un mal augurio para nosotros."-dijo Jeri, preocupada.-"La gente se asustará si encuentra a alguna de esas criaturas."

De pronto Madeleine y Kitsunmon fueron rodeadas por una neblina, la cual también apareció en la casa de las familias Nonaka, Wong y Matsuki. Todos sintieron que su alrededor se distorsionaba lentamente, hasta que aparecieron en un lugar rocoso desconocido. A lo lejos vieron cinco sombras que se movían lentamente y que atacaban a otras sombras que aparecían en su camino. Los chicos que llegaron a ese lugar eran Takato, Henry, Rika, Fye, June, Sascha, Madeleine y Lydia.

En el "Mundo Real", los padres de los Tamers japoneses buscaron a los chicos desaparecidos, sin éxito. Se reunieron rápidamente y decidieron acudir a la oficina del Sr. Yamaki para averiguar acerca del paradero de sus hijos.

De regreso al lugar misterioso, los Returners, el grupo de resistencia opositor al Imperio, encontraron a los Tamers desorientados. Locke decidió ayudarlos.

"Hola, ¿quiénes son Uds. y de dónde vienen? Sólo pregunto para ayudarlos."-dijo Locke-"Nosotros somos aventureros que estamos en una misión secreta."

Los Tamers miraron con desconfianza al chico, debido a su apariencia y el hecho que era mucho mayor que ellos. Pensaron que podía ser una trampa y no respondieron. Terra decidió intentar hablar con los Tamers.

"Nosotros no somos amigos del Imperio de Gestahl."-dijo Terra pensado que iba a ganar la confianza de los Tamers.

"¿De qué Imperio y qué Gestahl estás hablando? Nosotros no somos de este mundo."-respondió Rika con su tono usual.

Henry prefirió explicar algunos detalles extra:

"Nuestro mundo está en otra dimensión, así que no sabemos absolutamente nada del Imperio ni Gestahl. Sólo conocemos el Mundo Real y el Digimundo."

"¿Digimundo? Eso me suena muy extraño."-respondió Sabin, un monje que es hermano del Rey de Figaro, un reino aliado de los Returners."- Más raras me parecen las criaturas que los acompañan."

"Ellos provienen del Digimundo y se llaman Digimon. Ellos tienen su propia organización, incluyendo Dioses que protegen su mundo y Demonios que sólo quieren dominarlo o destruírlo."-explicó June.

Luego se presentaron ambos grupos. Los Returners presentes eran Terra, Locke, Sabin y un ninja conocido como Shadow, quien estaba acompañado por su perro Interceptor. Ellos les contaron acerca de los Espers, seres mágicos que antes de la Guerra de los Magi fueron humanos, y que fueron transformados por la Tríada de la Guerra para usarlos como armada en esa guerra que casi destruyó al Mundo del Balance mil años antes. Los Dioses creadores se dieron cuenta de su error y decidieron petrificarse. Los Espers se autodesterraron a un lugar inaccesible para los humanos, el cual fue descubierto por Gestahl, un hombre inescrupuloso que quería capturarlos para sus fines de conquista. Realizó experimentos con sus soldados para aumentar su poder destructivo y dominar al mundo, además de esclavizar a Terra, quien fue utilizada como arma de destrucción hasta que fue encontrada por Locke y los Returners.

Un momento después de recuperarse de su impresión provocada por los hechos relatados, los Tamers contaron sus aventuras en el Digimundo y cómo evitaron la destrucción de ese mundo y el Mundo Real por el Delipa. Los Returners se miraban sorprendidos al saber que unos niños lograron tales hazañas.

Ambos grupos caminaron por el Continente Flotante, hasta que divisaron un monstruo amenzador.

"Mi nombre es Artema...mi poder es antiguo e incomparable. Soy energía pura, así que débiles seres de carne y hueso...¡ha llegado la hora de su muerte!-dijo la criatura.

-------------

Fin del tercer capítulo.


	4. El fin del mundo

**Capítulo 4: ¿El fin del mundo?  
**

Luego de que Artema amenazara a nuestros héroes, los Returners dijeron que ellos lucharían contra Artema porque no sabían si los Tamer y sus Digimon podrían sobrevivir a los ataques de la bestia. Los chicos del Mundo Real se asustaron al ver semejante monstruo, con apariencia de dragón de seis patas, cada una con garras afiladas y una gran mandíbula que podría triturar a una persona por completo.

"No demoraré mucho con Uds... Flare!"-el ataque dañó bastante a Terra, Locke, Shadow y Sabin. Terra contraatacó con Fira, Shadow arrojó un Fuma Shuriken, Locke intentó robar una cinta y Sabin usó Air Blade, pero Artema no se debilitó mayormente.

Artema continuó masacrando a los Returners mientras intentaban desesperadamente recuperarse de los ataques, hasta que el monstruo atacó con un terremoto, el cual benefició a nuestro grupo debido a su uso de trajes de Gaia equipados con anterioridad al combate.

"Sus trucos no me detendrán. Acabaré con Uds. cueste lo que cueste."-dijo Artema para luego invocar la magia Meteor, la que casi acaba con los chicos. Terra se transformó en su forma Esper, luego de recuperar a sus compañeros. Ahora era una criatura humanoide de color celeste, ojos de color extraño y apariencia salvaje. Los Tamers se sorprendieron al ver semejante transformación, además del aumento de poder de Terra. Luego planearon ayudar a los Returners.

"Chicos, si no hacemos algo rápido nuestros amigos morirán."-dijo Takato bastante preocupado.

"Meh, no creo que nos necesiten, veo que Artema está perdiendo bastante poder. Pero si quieres enviaré a Tenryumon para que acabe con el enemigo."-dijo June mientras deslizaba una carta azul por la ranura de su D-Arc, la cual provocó un cambio radical en el tamaño y apariencia de su Digimon novato.

Los Returners vieron a la dragona azul con armadura negra, quien cargaba un Holy Aero Blast que dio con toda potencia a Artema, pero ni se inmutó y atacó con Flare Star, derrotando al Digimon de June. Entonces los demás chicos enviaron a sus Digimon de nivel Ultra, pero no lograron derrotar a la criatura ancestral, sufriendo el dolor de una lluvia de meteoritos que golpeaba brutalmente a sus compañeros.

Finalmente el monstruo comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio, tras lo cual Terra en su forma más poderosa atacó usando Thundara, mientras Locke hacía lo suyo blandiendo un cuchillo, Shadow arrojaba sus Shuriken mientras Interceptor bloqueaba los golpes para luego contraatacar, y Sabin usaba sus diversas técnicas, logrando reducir el poder de Artema al mínimo. Los Digimon de nivel Ultra utilizaron sus últimas fuerzas para rematar con un ataque masivo a la criatura legendaria, quien inexorablemente se desplomaba profiriendo sus últimas maldiciones.

Después de lograr su primera victoria importante en el Continente Flotante, los chicos siguieron su camino hasta divisar a dos sombras conocidas, que les traían malos recuerdos al grupo de resistencia. Shadow decidió seguir su propio camino, abandonando momentáneamente el grupo. Los Returners no alcanzaron a agradecerle su ayuda en el combate.

Poco después vieron claramente a Gestahl, Kefka, y...¡sorpresa! Celes, quien se supone había traicionado al Imperio para no seguir sus órdenes.

Kefka se rió al ver que el temido grupo de resistencia venía acompañado de un grupo de niños y unas criaturas aparentemente inofensivas.

"Esos niños de Kindergarten no me harán daño alguno. Me sorprende que los Returners los hayan reclutado."-dijo Kefka para luego burlarse con su risa característica.

"Celes, te doy la oportunidad de que te unas en matrimonio a Kefka, para que ustedes y su descendencia de guerreros Magitek dominen el mundo junto a mí y mi Imperio. Deberás acabar con tus queridos amigos si quieres que perdonemos tus pecados."-dijo Gestahl, entregándole una espada a Celes para que cumpliera su promesa.

Celes miró a los jefes del Imperio, para luego dirigirse a sus camaradas, preguntado por la identidad de los chicos que los acompañaban. Ellos y sus Digimon respondieron, asustados por el hecho de morir asesinados a manos de la ex-generala del Imperio.

"Por favor, ten piedad de nosotros y nuestros amigos. No somos responsables de causar problemas en este mundo."-imploró Gaomon a la chica rubia.

"No les haré ningún daño, al contrario, me vengaré de los problemas que el Imperio les ha ocasionado."-dijo en voz baja.

Celes finge un avance en dirección de los Returners y los Tamers, por lo cual Kefka lanza un hechizo inmovilizador contra el grupo enemigo. Sin embargo, da media vuelta y clava la espada en el cuerpo de Kefka.

"Maldita traidora, me vengaré de todos Uds., hijos de submarino."-dijo Kefka muy enojado-"Ya verán de que soy capaz".

Luego de proferir su amenaza, comienza a desalinear la Tríada de la Guerra, para obtener todo su poder.

"Ahora lo saben, inútiles, el poder de los Dioses es mío y sólo MÍO. Gestahl, si crees que compartiré mis habilidades contigo, estás muy equivocado."-amenazó Kefka, para luego ordenar que la Tríada atacara al Emperador cuando éste intentó alcanzar al payaso maquiavélico.

"Para continuar, me desharé de ti, maldito estorbo."-dijo Kefka mientras empujaba a Gestahl por un precipicio, tras lo cual es muy probable que el ex-mandatario de Vector muriera rápidamente.

"Excelente, ahora tengo libre el camino para terminar de efectuar mis planes. Pero antes quiero presentarles a alguien, Digimocosos."-dijo Kefka, señalando a un chico pelirrojo de unos 17 años, armado con una pistola. El chico estaba acompañado por un BlackGabumon X.-" Ven, Eikian."

"Jefe, dígame que debo hacer con esos chicos."-dijo Eikian señalando a los Tamers.

"Nada, sólo que cuando la Tríada desate todo su poder viajarás al Digimundo y dirigirás mi ejército invasor."-ordenó el nuevo Emperador

"Haré lo que Ud. me diga, señor. Cuando aparezca el portal iré a atacar a los Digimon."-dijo el chico.

Los Tamers se miraban anodadados por la aparición de un Digielegido malvado, cosa que nunca habían visto antes, salvo el caso de Ken, ex-Emperador de los Digimon.

Luego de la aparición del nuevo Elegido, Kefka prosigue con sus planes para desalinear a la Tríada de la Guerra.

De pronto aparece Shadow, quien intenta evitar el desastre, pero los poderes de los Dioses lo arrojan muy lejos, casi cayéndose del Continente Flotante.

Al fin Kefka logra su cometido. La tierra comienza a temblar y nuestros héroes a desesperarse.

"¡Corran. corran o morirán!"-dijo Kefka riendo.

El portal al Digimundo aparece rápidamente; Eikian y BlackGabumon X ingresan, pasando delante de los Tamers que intentaban inútilmente alcanzar el agujero interdimensional.

Tanto Retuners como Tamers y Digimon escapan para evitar una muerte segura en el Continente en proceso de destrucción. Ellos saltan al Black Jack, donde notan que falta alguien.

Un rato después aparece Shadow y sube rápidamente al barco volador, mientras el Continente desaparece inexorablemente.

_" El Armaggedon ha comenzado. Ya no quedan esperanzas._

_ Un nuevo Dios ha nacido en el Día del Juicio Final.  
_

_ El fin del Mundo ha llegado y sólo cenizas quedarán._

_ Pocos afortunados se salvarán._

_ ¿Cuál será el destino de nuestros héroes?_

_ Nadie lo sabe con certeza..._

_¿Y el del Digimundo?_

_Sólo las Bestias Sagradas lo conocen._

_Del Mundo Real, el destino decidirá_

_su fortuna._

_Los padres de los Elegidos lloran por su desaparición y posible muerte._

_Y los habitantes del Mundo de la Ruina se preguntan por sus libertadores._

_Las Bestias observan cómo las criaturas de otro mundo acaban con su hogar,_

_siendo inútiles sus poderes._

_El general de la invasión sólo sonríe al ver los frutos de su cosecha._

_Y el Dios de la Muerte celebra su victoria sobre sus enemigos._

_Pero la esperanza renacerá, _

_así como los guiados por ella _

_para salvar a tres Mundos tan diferentes entre sí._

_El Futuro no está escrito._

_Sólo sus esfuerzos lo definirán._

_¡Que comience el ocaso de los Dioses!"_

--------------

Fin del cuarto capítulo.


	5. Brave New World

**Capítulo 5: Brave New World**

Luego del comienzo del fin, el poder contenido en las tres estatuas causó muchos estragos en el Mundo del Balance, poniendo término a las esperanzas de sus habitantes de poder vivir en un lugar pacífico por un buen tiempo. En este Mundo no ocurriría nada interesante que involucre a los Returners, por un buen tiempo. Los Tamers deberán luchar solos en los tres mundos.

El reino de Kefka duraría un año, hasta que los Returners regresaran a la carga y decidieran acabar con él de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran desolación originada durante ese período de tiempo, se desarrollarían actividades incipientes en el Mundo de la Ruina para recuperar las libertades arrebatadas por el Ángel de la Muerte. Durante ese año Celes estaría en coma todo el tiempo, siendo cuidada por el Doctor Cid, ex colaborador del Imperio; Terra se haría cargo de los huérfanos de Mobliz; Edgar viviría en la clandestinidad haciéndose llamar Gerad y manejando una banda de ladrones; Locke intentaría lo imposible para revivir a su amada Rachel, partiendo en busca del legendario Fénix. En fin, cada Returner intentaría hacer lo suyo durante ese año caótico sin encontrarse ni intentar terminar con el Imperio.

Pero los Tamers, al ver la indesición de sus nuevos compañeros, decidieron regresar al Digimundo a probar suerte, donde encontrarían caos y desolación. Ellos también se encontraban separados en el Mundo de la Ruina.

"Hemos perdido todo, ya no vale la pena que sigamos luchando. Los Retuners se acabaron." -dijo Terra al ver el estado del pueblo de Mobliz.

"Si piensas así no lograremos nada. Quizá para tí todo esté perdido, pero yo debo regresar al Digimundo. Temo que Eikian destruya todo lo que conocemos con su ejército."-respondió June- "Me acabo de acordar de una canción que describiría este caos que estamos viviendo:"

Brave New World-Iron Maiden

_"Dying swans twisted wings, beauty not needed here  
Lost my love, lost my life, in this garden of fear  
I have seen many things, in a lifetime alone  
Mother love is no more, bring this savage back home_

_Wilderness house of pain, makes no sense of it all  
Close this mind dull this brain, messiah before his fall  
What you see is not real, those who know will not tell  
All is lost sold your souls to this brave new world_

_A brave new world, in a brave new world  
A brave new world, in a brave new world  
In a brave new world, a brave new world  
In a brave new world, a brave new world_

_Dragon kings dying queens, where is salvation now  
Lost my life lost my dreams, rip the bones from my flesh  
Silent screams laughing here, dying to tell you the truth  
You are planned and you are damned in this brave new world_

_A brave new world, in a brave new world  
A brave new world, in a brave new world  
In a brave new world, a brave new world  
In a brave new world, a brave new world_

_A brave new world, in a brave new world  
A brave new world, in a brave new world  
In a brave new world, a brave new world  
In a brave new world, a brave new world_

_Dying swans twisted wings, bring this savage back home"_

"Eso que cantaste no me anima en absoluto. No lucharé, sino que cuidaré a los niños de este pueblo."-contestó Terra.

"Ok, yo me voy. Ryumon, ¿nos marchamos ahora?"-dijo June.

"No tenemos otra opción. Si no lo hacemos luego las Bestias Sagradas podrían ser aniquiladas."-contestó preocupada Ryumon.

En el Digimundo, un chico peliblanco de unos 18 años se encontraba en una situación complicada.

"El problema ocasionado por esa bomba ni se compara a esto. Las Bestias Sagradas fueron capturadas por seres extraños."-musitó Divei al observar un lugar bastante oscuro.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento. Siento un Digimon muy cerca."-dijo Gabumon asustado.

Mientras tanto, en el Mundo Real, una organización corrupta tenía sus propios planes secretos.

"Massimo, te tengo un encargo muy relevante para nuestro futuro. Necesito que averigues las acciones de un chico que comanda un gran grupo de Digimon y monstruos desconocidos."-ordenó un mafioso al chico pelirrojo.

"Entendido, jefe. Haré lo posible por detenerlo y sacarle información útil. Si me permite iré en seguida."- respondió el chico.

De regreso al Mundo de la Ruina, June logró contactarse con el resto del grupo, quienes manifestaron que ninguno de los Returners los acompañarían en su viaje. Todos se dirigieron al mismo plano.

Los chicos que se quedaron en Shinjuku casualmente estaban en un área cercana al ejército de Eikian.

"Me pregunto si Takato volverá pronto, porque según veo nuestros Digimon no darán abasto."-dijo Ryo al ver una masa que se acercaba a ellos.

De pronto oyeron unos disparos, tras lo cual Kazu, Kenta, Ryo y Suzie debieron dispersarse para no resultar heridos.

"Enemigos a la vista, amo. ¿Acabo con ellos?"-preguntó BlackGabumon X

"Imposible. Ese chico lo he visto antes, en el Torneo Mundial de Digicartas."-dijo Kazu sorprendido.

"Debe andar en malos pasos, si osó dispararles así de fácil."-dijo una voz misteriosa.

"Divei, esa es la presencia que sentí hace unos momentos. Acabamos de encontrar a los enemigos."-dijo exaltado Gabumon.

"Chico, llegaste a tiempo. Nunca acabaremos con los enemigos si no nos ayudas."-dijo Ryo.

"Los eliminaré rápidamente a Uds., comenzando por el peliblanco."-dijo Eikian, apuntando con su arma a Divei.

"Amo, ¿no deberíamos dejar a la infantería que se encargara de ellos?"-preguntó BlackGabumon X.

"En este mundo sólo un Tamer merece tener a un Gabumon y ese soy sólo yo."-amenazó Eikian.

"No tan rápido chico, que yo haré lo propio con todos Uds."-dijo otro chico armado con una pistola de pequeño calibre, quien se encontraba acompañado por un Hawkmon.-"Entrégame tu arma y todo lo que sepas de la invasión."-dijo mientras disparaba al aire para asustar a los presentes.

"No te entrometas en mis asuntos, metiche."-contestó Eikian, disparando a Massimo en una pierna.

"Massimo, esto merece una Vendetta."-musitó Hakwmon al ver que la herida provocada por la bala sangraba profusamente.

"Te reto a un duelo, Massimo. El perdedor no podrá regresar nunca al Digimundo."-dijo Eikian al pelirrojo armado.

"Acepto."-respondió brevemente Massimo.

Los demás Tamers se dedicaron a observar el duelo, el cual fue interrumpido por una explosión.

"¿Quien osa interrumpir mi duelo?"-preguntó enojado Eikian.

"Eso no te importa, general de pacotilla. Venimos a terminar con esta locura."-dijo Rika enojada.

"Eikian, dejemos el duelo pendiente y deshagámonos de esta peste."-ofreció Massimo al chico pelirrojo de googles.

"Ok, si unimos nuestras fuerzas lograremos algo mucho más rápido."-respondió Eikian.

**Matrix Evolution**

BlackGabumon Matrix digivolves into BlackMetalGarurumon X!

Hawkmon Matrix digivolves into Hououmon!

"Fuck, estos chicos no escatiman recursos si quieren eliminarnos. Agumon, prepárate para una larga lucha."-dijo Fye.

"Tenemos ventaja numérica con respecto a los jefes, pero contra el ejército nada será suficiente."-agregó Sascha.

"Ojalá pudiéramos ayudar, nosotros no somos más que una carga."-dijo Kenta tristemente.

"Gabumon, ayudemos a estos niños."-dijo Divei.

"Gracias, viejo. Pero nosotros podemos luchar por nuestra cuenta".-respondió molesta Madeleine.

"Si creen que las Bestias Sagradas o los Caballeros de la Realeza vendrán a defenderlos, se equivocan."-dijo Eikian desde su esfera al interior de su Digimon.-"Los Demon Lord dominan todo ahora, y sus prisioneros son esos Digimon. Kefka me agradecerá mucho por cumplir mi misión."

"Jajaja, el idiota soltó solito la información que me interesaba."-pensó Massimo-"Qué chico tan ingenuo es al confiar en mí."

Los Digimon de los Tamers evolucionaron a su etapa Mega. Los aliados eran Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Hiryukimon, MirageGaogamon, GaiaSakuyamon, ShineGreymon, UlforceVeedramon y MetalGarurumon.

"A la carga. Hagamos esto profesionalmente."-ordenó Hiryukimon.

"Y nosotros quedamos de observadores. Me siento cada vez más inútil."-dijo Kazu.

"Henwy, tú puedes contra ellos."-animaba Suzie a su hermano mayor.

"Qué tierno, me da mucha pena matar a esa niña."-dijo sarcásticamente Eikian.

"Garuru Tomahawk."-atacó BlackMetalGarurumon al "grupo de reserva", pero Guardromon y Lopmon se encargaron de proteger a sus Tamers.

"Starlight Explosion."-gritó Hououmon al lanzar su ataque contra los chicos que no estaban luchando. Sin embargo, el ataque no les afectó.

"Suzie, llegó nuestra hora ¡de evolucionar!."-dijo Lopmon bailando como loco.

"Está bien, ayudaremos a Henwy, cueste lo que cueste."-dijo Suzie buscando su D-Arc.

**Matrix Evolution**

Lopmon Matrix digivolves into Kerpymon!

"Meh, otra piedrececilla en nuestro camino. Esto será muy sencillo."-pensó Eikian.

"Guardromon, no te quedes parado ahí como un pedazo de chatarra."-dijo Kazu sacando su D-Arc-"Le mostraremos nuestras habilidades a ese chico del Torneo Mundial."

**Matrix Evolution**

Guardromon Matrix evolves into HiAndromon!

"Si creen que ese robot de segunda puede contra nosotros, lo convertiremos en partes rotas."-dijo Massimo arrogantemente.

"Chicos, me alegro que hayan llegado tan lejos. ¿Ven que no es imposible?".-dijo Takato a Kazu y Suzie.

"Sólo quedo yo como un perdedor."-pensó Kenta.

¿Podrán los Tamers vencer al ejército? ¿Qué sucederá en el Mundo de la Ruina? ¿Tendrá que pasar un año para derrocar al Imperio?

------

Fin del capítulo cinco.


	6. Caos y expansión del Imperio

**Capítulo 6: Caos Mundial, la expansión del Imperio interdimensional**

-Pobres, no nos vencerán. Tenemos un arma secreta.-dijo Eikian- Bienvenidos, Demon Lords. Ahora acaben con ellos.

Los Tamers intentaron lo imposible por derrotar al ejército, los Digimon de Eikian y Massimo y los 7 señores de la oscuridad, pero fueron derrotados.

-Lo siento, no pudimos contra todos los enemigos. Temo que se acerca el fin.-dijo June, separándose de Ryumon.

-Muajaja, el plan funcionó a la perfección. Es imposible que nos derroten, humanos.-dijo Lucemon, el líder de los Digimon oscuros.

-Massimo, te propongo que la Mafia se una a nuestra causa. ¿Aceptas?.-dijo Eikian al pelirrojo.

-Tendré que discutirlo con el Capo, pero sería buena idea unir nuestras fuerzas.

-Entendido. Lucemon, ya puedes enviar a las Bestias Sagradas y a los Caballeros Reales al fondo de la Dark Area. Y Uds. tendrán prohibido el ingreso al Digimundo.-ordenó Eikian-Cerraré los portales de acceso, salvo unos cuantos que no mencionaré.

Sin embargo, algunos Digimon escaparon antes que la orden de Eikian surtiera efecto, llegando al Mundo de la Ruina. Dorumon, Gabumon X, Agumon X, Kudamon, Elecmon, Patamon, dos Dracomon, Coronamon y Lunamon escaparon rápidamente. Dorumon buscará a Terra, Gabumon X a Celes, Agumon X a Locke, un Dracomon a Edgar y otro a Sabin, Kudamon iría donde Shadow, Lunamon se encontraría con Relm, Coronamon con Gau, Elecmon con Cyan, y Patamon con Setzer. Mog y Strago quedan excluídos, uno por no ser humano y el otro por ser demasiado viejo para encargarse de un Digimon. Debido a lo extenso del lugar, la búsqueda duraría aproximadamente unos seis meses, así que los Digimon deben sobrevivir en ese período de tiempo.

Los Tamers fueron expulsados del Digimundo, siendo bloqueados los portales utilizados por los chicos con claves regresaron a sus países respectivos, comunicándose diariamente por Internet para conversar acerca de los pasos a seguir. Los Tamers prefirieron esperar a que los portales al Mundo de la Ruina volvieran a estar accesibles, para ver el estado de la situación en la Dimensión de los Returners.

En Japón, Alemania e Inglaterra, los Tamers continuaron con su vida normal, pero nunca faltaba algún incidente con Digimon salvajes y alguna que otra criatura mágica descarriada. Los sucesos extraños fueron más frecuentes en Europa que en Asia, al contrario que en crisis diferentes.

Eikian y Massimo sellaron definitivamente su alianza, y se dedicaron a viajar entre las tres dimensiones a vigilar como marchaban sus acciones. El Digimundo estaba tan o más arruinado que el propio Mundo de la Ruina, sumido en un caos interminable. Los únicos Digimon que se encontraban en un lugar seguro eran los de los Tamers, quienes debieron regresar con ellos al Mundo Real.

Divei intentó desbloquear los puertos de acceso al Digimundo con su grupo, intercambiando datos con los grupos de Alemania y Japón. Los esfuerzos fueron lamentablemente en vano, ya que las claves estaban encriptadas con la máxima seguridad posible.

Kefka ordenó a Eikian que no interfiriera en el Mundo Real, porque su prioridad de conquista era mínima y que debía concentrarse en el Digimundo.

-Esos humanos no tienen importancia para mí, dado que no poseen criaturas que me interese dominar.

-Señor Palazzo, ¿cuándo me ayudará a que mi hermanita se recupere de su enfermedad?-preguntó Eikian esperanzado.

-Muajaja, pobre infeliz, caíste en mi trampa. ¡Ahora estás forzado a servirve eternamente!-dijo Kefka con una sonrisa malévola.

-Pero, Ud. me lo prometió, no puede romper el trato ahora.-dijo Eikian tristemente.

-Cállate, vasallo. Vete de aquí y cumple tu misión, ¡ahora!-ordenó Kefka.

Eikian se retiró de la guarida del Ángel de la Muerte, siendo recibido a la salida por BlackGabumon X.

-¿Pudiste resolver el problema, Eik?

-No, todo fue una vil mentira. Cada vez siento que debería abandonar mi cargo, pero no sé si hacerlo ahora o no.

-Lo siento, quizás debamos abandonar esta misión y reparar los daños causados a los Tamers.

-Tienes razón, si los encuentro me disculparé con ellos. Todo esto lo hice por mi hermana, pero fui usado como una marioneta.-dijo Eikian llorando de rabia.

De regreso al Mundo Real, los chicos estaban continuando con su rutina; Takato y Henry se reunían con Kazu y Kenta a jugar cartas, mientras que Rika y Ryo aparecían a reunirse con ellos en su tiempo libre. June y Alexander seguían sus cursos en el Gymnasium, juntándose con Madeleine a practicar y con Fye apenas se vieron en ese año. Divei por su parte continuó su vida, mateniendo contacto con los demás esporádicamente.

Durante ese año la situación en el Digimundo y el Mundo de la Ruina se transformaría en insostenible, regresando los Returners a la acción.

-Señor Cid, le agradezco mucho por cuidarme durante este año.-dijo Celes a su padre adoptivo.

-Cough, cough, no me siento bien. ¿Puedes traerme pescado por favor? No tengo fuerzas para continuar.-respondió el científico.

Celes y Gabumon X buscaron todo el pescado posible, pero cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde.

-Nooo, todo nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano. Mi vida perdió todo sentido.-dijo Celes corriendo rápidamente.

-¡Celes, por favor no hagas una locura!-dijo Gabumon X siguiéndola.

-Mi vida no tiene sentido, estaré mejor entre los muertos.-dijo arrojándose de un acantilado.

-Celes, te conozco hace un par de meses, pero no quiero perderte. Estuviste tan mal y ahora sólo quieres morir.

El intento suicida de Celes no resultó, encontrando una gaviota con un trozo de la bandana de Locke.

-¡Están vivos, Gabo! Debemos buscar a mis amigos. Creo que ví una balsa en la cabaña.

-Saquémosla y vamos en marcha. Démosnos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder.

Los Tamers quedaron de acuerdo en que sólo June, Alexander, Fye, Madeleine y Lydia regresarían al Mundo de la Ruina, quedando los Tamers japoneses y el grupo de Divei se quedaron en el Mundo Real para protegerlo en caso de invasión.

-¿Todos listos? ¡En marcha al Mundo de la Ruina!-dijo June abriendo un portal. El grupo llegó a Tzen, donde se encontraron con Sabin.

-¡Regresaron! Pensé que el cataclismo había acabado con Uds.-dijo Sabin alegremente.-Ah, les tengo una sorpresa, ¡tengo un Dracomon!

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora los Returners son Tamers también?-preguntó Gaomon.

-No sé, pero supongo que los demás tendrán uno de ellos.-contestó el monje.

-La esperanza no está perdida, al menos hay posibilidad de suplir a los Caballeros Reales. Dracomon es parte de Examon, uno de los más poderosos.-afirmó Kitsunmon.

-Así me gusta. Oh, Celes viene ahora en camino.

-Chicos, me alegra verlos vivos.-dijo la guerrera rúnica.

De pronto vieron que una casa se caía a pedazos. Sabin la sostuvo mientras los chicos salvaron a un niño de unos monstruos. Los Tamers de pronto vieron algo raro en sus D-Arc:

Fye Randell, job: arquero.

June Highwind, job: dragontino.

Alexander Volkov, job: caballero místico.

Madeleine Klauser, job: ninja.

Lydia Highwind,job: paladín.

Los chicos recibieron automáticamente sus armas, quedando listos para continuar. El grupo partió rumbo al norte, a reunirse con los demás Returners.

--------

Fin del capítulo seis.


	7. La búsqueda de la esperanza

No tengo los derechos de Digimon, Final Fantasy ni de la canción Insurrection de Gamma Ray.

**Capítulo 7: La búsqueda de la esperanza**

Luego de encontrarse en Tzen, el grupo decidió tomar un barco a Nikeah para continuar su búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

_I look out to the stormy sea  
I wish upon a star  
Pulsating light to comfort me  
But oh, it seems so far_

En el viaje el barco comenzó a moverse, siendo atacados por Leviatán, una serpiente marina que intentó hundir el barco.

_But I know, as I dream  
all the world has passed me by  
and I know I should do better  
for you and me tonight_

-No pasarán por mis dominios, intrusos. ¡Tsunami!-dijo la serpiente marina.

_I'm coming home, Yeah!_

_There were stars in the eyes at the masquerade  
and the King was lost in the grand illusion  
Well, the the day has come , they've lost the way  
and the Joker laughs at the mass confusion  
They stand and stare_

_Now listen all you people  
This is what I say  
Raise my voice in anger  
I'm trying to get away  
....... from all_

-Si crees que nos vencerás así de fácil, te equivocas.-dijo Celes absorbiendo el ataque con su habilidad Runic.

_Now listen, what you're doing  
is just not good at all  
the silly games you're playing  
are raising up the wall_

-Celes, yo te ayudaré en esto. Es mi deber protegerte, así que ya verás alguna de mis habilidades.-dijo Gabumon X

-Sabin, cuenta conmigo en todas la situaciones peligrosas que vivas.-añadió Dracomon.

_Time goes by, the world we love  
is gone.....forever_

-Eh, déjennos algo de trabajo, no estamos pintados.-dijo Fye disparando una flecha a Leviatán.

-Veamos cómo funciona esta lanza. Primero tendré que buscar su parte débil y luego atacar.-dijo June saltando sobre la bestia marina.

-¡A la carga!-dijeron Alexander, Madeleine y Lydia, quienes atacaron a la serpiente con sus armas cortantes.

-Si creen que eso me hace algo de daño, están perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Tsunami!

-Otra vez el mismo truco. ¡Runic!

-Ok, no esperaré más. ¿Me acompañas, Dracomon?

**Evolution**

Gabumon digivolves into Garurumon X!

Dracomon digivolves into Green Coredramon!

Ambos Digimon usaron sus mejores técnicas sobre Leviatán, quien esta vez fue dañado efectivamente.

_Are we ever gonna change our way  
Will we ever stop the fury  
Is it life or will we just decay  
Will we lose or stand in glory_

_Insurrection-God election  
Heavy changes make my day  
Storm the spire, Hearts on fire  
Storm is coming on its way_

_Insurrection, Insurrection_

Luego de una intensa batalla lograron derrotar a la serpiente marina, obteniendo su magicita y continuando el viaje a Nikeah sin mayores dificultades.

_Masses will be rising, marching forces neutralising  
all the powers in the world with raging fury  
Enemies are falling down, their blood is spilled on holy ground  
the end is near for maximizing profits_

_Why do we have to fight, why?  
Close your eyes and die_

-¿Por qué tenemos que permitir que esto continúe así? Debemos proseguir nuestra marcha y derrotar a Kefka. Ese es nuestro destino.-dijeron todos los del grupo.-Nadie ni nada nos detendrá, sean monstruos o Caballeros Magitek.

_Are we ever gonna change our way  
Will we ever stop the fury  
Is it life or will we just decay  
Will we lose or stand in glory_

_Insurrection-God election  
Heavy changes, disobey  
Storm the spire, hearts on fire  
Storm is coming on its way_

_Insurrection_

_The king of damnation learned from the old  
The harvest of fury  
Love is the answer, blood is the oath  
Red are the canyons, oh_

_-_Si alguien nos traiciona, deberemos aplicar el máximo rigor de la ley, cueste lo que cueste.-dijo Celes.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, eso podría ser aplicado a tí.-respondió Madeleine.-Si el Imperio te encuentra, no tendrán piedad contigo tus posibles carceleros.

_Friend or foe, we have been trying  
Kings and Queens, all have been lying  
All the same, all devastating  
All I see when contemplating hope_

De pronto alguien aparece misteriosamente en el barco. ¿Será que el general de Kefka perdió la convicción y dejó de luchar?

-Lo siento, no era mi intención causar todo el caos en el Digimundo. Fuí una vil marioneta del payaso.-dijo Eikian casi llorando.-Todo lo hice para ayudar a mi hermana enferma.

_Here I stand alone, and I have lost the way  
The eyes of a believer, turning to stone  
Silent, no more tears, the emptiness is mine  
Only Rain is falling, dripping on the trail  
Father of the earth, I'm calling you  
Dry your tears away and give me hope  
Fill my heart with strength  
And give power to my soul  
Let magic fill the sky and take me home  
singing....  
ooh, let me go!_

-Agradece que aún está viva. En mi caso no puedo decir lo mismo, pero ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para caer en tus sucios trucos?-dijo Alexander mirando fríamente a Eikian.

-Ten más piedad conmigo, fui una víctima del destino.

-Víctima del Destino, oh sí. ¿Y yo qué soy, un amargado de mierda? Mejor mira a tu alrededor y comprende que tu tragedia es mínima al lado de lo que sufre la gente de este mundo.

_Are we ever gonna change our way  
Will we ever stop the fury  
Is it life or will we just decay  
We must fight to stand in glory_

_Insurrection-God election  
Heavy changes, disobey  
Storm the spire, hearts on fire  
Storm is coming on its way_

_-_Chicos, dejen sus diferencias para después, ahora tenemos un problema mucho más importante que sus peleas de niños.-dijo Madeleine separando a los chicos.

-Ya estamos llegando a nuestro destino. Prepárense para desembarcar.-dijo Celes.

_I look out to the stormy sea  
I wish upon a star...._

El grupo desembarcó en el puerto y caminaron al pueblo para comprar provisiones. De pronto Sabin notó la presencia de alguien sospechosamente conocido, quien estaba acompañado por un Dracomon y unos ladrones.

-Debemos cumplir nuestra misión y llegar al castillo de Figaro.-dijo el líder de los ladrones, un tipo llamado Gerad.

-Los Ladrones Carmesí cumplirán su misión, jefe.

-Oye Celes, me parece sospechosamente conocido ese ladrón.-dijo Sabin.

-Sigámoslo, si va a Figaro puede que sea tu hermano.-respondió Celes.

El grupo siguió en secreto a Gerad y los Ladrones Carmesí hasta Figaro Sur, donde lo encuentran en un bar planeando lo que iban a hacer al llegar al Castillo. Después se marchan del pueblo, caminando un buen rato hasta llegar a una cueva.

-Uh, estre lugar está bastante oscuro. Apenas veo lo que hay unos metros más adelante.-reclamaba Gaomon, quien tropezó con una piedra.

-Tenemos mala suerte, sólo hay cofres vacíos por aquí. Alguien debe andar merodeando en esta cueva.-dijo Celes.

Un pitido sonó en el D-Arc de Eikian, indicando que obtuvo el job de pistolero, tras lo cual su arma de fuego se modificó mágicamente.

-Eso fue bastante obvio, si a cada rato nos amenazas con dispararnos.-dijo June al ver el job que obtuvo el nuevo integrante del grupo.

Otro pitido sonó en los D-Arcs de los demás chicos, indicando que tenían las magias Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Water, Aero y Dark a su disposición. Además se desbloqueados hablidades Jump para June, Aim para Fye, Throw para Madeleine, Spellblade para Alexander y Cover para Lydia.

También aparecieron digicartas en las manos de Celes y Sabin, quienes preguntaron a los Tamers su forma de uso. Ellos les explicaron las evoluciones disponibles, pero algo disgustó a los Returners presentes.

-¿Cómo me voy a fusionar con un Digimon si estamos compuestos de forma muy diferente?-preguntó Celes extrañada, añadiendo el hecho de la diferencia de género entre ella y Gabumon X.

-Es tan ilógico como el uso de magia, pero necesitamos unas digicores especiales para activar la evolución Matrix fuera del Digimundo. Esas cosas convierten la materia de un ser humano en datos, eliminando el problema de compatibilidad.-explicó Alexander, viendo que Sabin no captó la idea.-Lo que sea, lo entenderás cuando lo vivas.

El grupo continuó la búsqueda de una salida, encontrándose cada cierto tiempo con Gerad y los ladrones Carmesí.

En el Mundo Real, el esfuerzo combinado de los grupos de Takato y Divei logró desbloquear las entradas al Digimundo. Henry descubrió que existen siete llaves encargadas de sellar el poder de los Demon Lords, tras lo cual los Tamers japoneses decidieron resolver el problema por su cuenta.

-Si necesitan ayuda estaré ahí. La misión que pretenden realizar es de alto riesgo.-avisó Divei a Henry.-Pero creo que es necesario resolver esto cuanto antes. El estado del Digimundo es francamente deplorable.

-Eso lo tengo claro, si los Royal Knights no siempre pueden controlar sus actividades malignas.-respondió Henry.

De regreso al Mundo de la Ruina, nuestros héroes encontraron al posible ladrón de tesoros, un tal Siegfried, quien les indicó una salida secreta para ingresar al castillo Figaro. Lo que no sabían era el horroroso espectáculo que les esperaba.

-Cough, no podemos respirar en este lugar, el aire es muy sofocante.-reclamaron los Digimon.

El grupo siguió a Gerad, quien dejó que los ladrones circularan libremente por el castillo. Gerad decidió revelar su verdadera identidad al llegar a la sala de máquinas.

-Sabin, Celes, nos reencontramos luego de mucho tiempo. Soy Edgar, pero tuve que usar unos trucos para llegar hasta aquí, luego del desmadre que realizó Kefka.-dijo el Rey de Figaro-Fiu fiu, veo que llegaron con unas damiselas hermosas. ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Cállese maldito pervertido.-dijeron June, Madeleine y Lydia al unísono.-¡No sabes que somos menores de edad y Ud. es un viejo decrépito!

-No se sulfuren tanto, sólo era un cumplido. ¡Eh! ¡No me muerdan criaturas del Infierno!-dijo Edgar refiriéndose a los Digimon de las chicas.

-Edgar, no te recomiendo que hagas algo contra ellos. No sabemos su nivel de poder.-dijo un Dracomon que apareció repentinamente.

-Otro elegido más.-pensó Eikian.-Seguramente todos recibieron sus Digimon luego del caos en el Digimundo.

-Bueno, basta de charlas. Tengo que ver qué está impidiendo el movimiento de mi castillo.-dijo el Rey.

-¿Es un castillo movible?-preguntaron sorprendidos los Tamers.-No sabíamos que dispusieran de esa tecnología en esta época.

-Así es, soy un experto maquinista y me encanta hacer experimentos.-dijo Edgar.-Bueno, cuando nos deshagamos de la molestia les explico el funcionamiento del castillo.

El grupo entró a la sala de máquinas, encontrando a un montón de gusanos bloqueando los engranajes.

-¡Ew, hasta un Sukamon es menos asqueroso que eso!.-dijo Veemon señalando a los gusanos.

-Acabemos de una vez con esto, ¡Ryumon evoluciona ahora!

-Hagan lo mismo, y deshagámosnos de estos gusanos.

Todos los Digimon evolucionaron a nivel Ultra, salvo los Digimon de los Returners, que evolucionaron a nivel campeón. El Dracomon de Edgar evolucionó a Coredramon Azul.

-Es probable que esos gusanos tengan diferentes resistencias elementales, así que cada uno se encargará de un tentáculo.-ordenó Celes-¡Blizzaga!-

-Tenryumon, ataca el tentáculo superior.-ordenó June.- Yo me encargo del que está al lado.-añadió saltando con su lanza y usando Fire al golpear un tentáculo.

-¡Spellblade Thunder! ¡Gaoga Tornado!.-atacaron Alexander y MachGaogamon.

-¡Freezing Talisman! ¡Shukiren!.-fue el resultado del ataque combinado de Madeleine y TerraTaomon.

Y así continuaron, mientras Edgar usaba sus herramientas como ballestas automáticas y gases venenosos y Sabin aplicó sus artes marciales. Los tentáculos cedieron, liberando los engranajes del motor del castillo.

-Muy bien, ahora les mostraré cómo funciona esto.-dijo Edgar bajando y subiendo palancas, tras lo cual el castillo apareció cerca de Kohlingen.

En el pueblo prenguntan si han visto a Locke, dado que se encontraban en su pueblo natal. La gente del pueblo les dijo que no lo habían visto, pero que estaba un tipo peliblanco tomando cerveza como condenado en un bar y estaba junto a una extraña criatura alada. El grupo fue al bar, encontrándose con alguien conocido.

-Hic, hic, está muy deliciosa esta cerveza.-dijo Setzer en franco estado de ebriedad.-Hic, qué más puedo hacer, si perdí mi barco volador y junto a él mis razones para seguir viviendo.

-Setzer, no te des por vencido, beber así no te conducirá a nada.-dijo Patamon muy preocupado.-Debes recobrar la esperanza y pensar que esto sólo es algo provisorio.

-Hic, no me molestes, Patamon, si luego de perder a Darill mi única alegría en este mundo era el Black Jack, pero cuando Kefka lo destruyó, perdí el rumbo definitivamente.-dijo el peliblanco.

-------

Fin del capítulo 7. ¿Lograrán los Returners convencer a Setzer para que retome las actividades rebeldes? ¿O quedará sumido en un pozo de alcohol? ¿Existirá otro barco volador a parte del Black Jack? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Regreso a los siete cielos

No poseo los derechos de Digimon ni Final Fantasy.

**Capítulo 8: Regreso a los siete cielos  
**

En el bar de Kohlingen, Setzer seguía tomando cerveza sin control, mientras los demás lo miraban con preocupación. La escena ya había durado demasiado tiempo para el gusto de los Returners.

-Setzer, deja de lloriquear y beber como un condenado. Si sigues así no lograrás nada.-dijo Celes con dureza.

-Sí, suelta la cerveza,que ya estás ebrio y apenas puedes hablar.-dijo Patamon.

-Bueno,hic, esperen a que esté en mejor estado y partimos, creo que aún hay un barco volador por aquí cerca.-dijo el jugador peliblanco.

-¿Te refieres al famoso Falcon?-preguntó Sabin con curiosidad.

-Sí, hic,hic, a eso me refiero.-Bebió un vaso completo y dejó de tomar por unos minutos.

Mientras tanto, los Tamers se alistaban para su primera misión de alto riesgo.

-Detecté la presencia de Massimo en el área de Belphemon, así que es probable que los ataque si van a sellar al Demonio de la Pereza.-escribió Divei, mientras revisaba las coordenadas de sus enemigos.

-Ok, está en la zona Oeste, y la Llave no está muy lejos de ese lugar. En seguida iremos, y te avisaré si se pone peor la situación.-respondió Henry por el chat.

-Estaré pendiente a sus advertencias, por ahora haré un mapa con las ubicaciones de los Demon Lords restates.-contestó Divei por el mismo medio.-¿Han sabido algo de los demás Tamers?

-Negativo, no han dado más señales de vida desde que llegaron al Mundo de la Ruina. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-escribió Henry.

-No,pero tampoco he detectado la presencia de Eikian, así que debe estar con nuestros amigos. Luego me avisas si necesitas mi ayuda. Adiós.-respondió Divei.

-¿Y Einstein, conseguiste algo de información?-preguntó Rika burlonamente.

-Sí,debemos ir a la zona Oeste del Digimundo,buscar la Llave de la pereza y a Belphemon.-dijo Henry mostrándole un mapa hecho a mano.

-Me sorprendes más cada día,ojalá Divei te pase luego los datos de los otros Digimon malditos.-respondió Rika observando el pedazo de papel.

De regreso al Mundo de la Ruina, Tamers y Returners decidieron ir a buscar un nuevo Barco Volador. Setzer les contó que estaba en la tumba de su amada Darill.

-Hace un tiempo estaba con ella pidiéndole que me pasara su barco volador, porque para mi gusto es más veloz que el Blackjack.

-Ok, ¿te lo prestó para que lo probaras?-preguntó Edgar.

-No,pero me prometió que si ella moría, yo heredaría la nave. Pero como me gusta tomar riesgos, la desafié a una carrera de barcos voladores,donde el ganador se quedaría con la nave del perdedor. Lo malo es que ella chocó y su barco lo encontré destruído,así que lo reparé, lo enterré bajo el mar junto a sus restos y me fui.-dijo el peliblanco casi llorando.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con el barco, si querías tenerlo?-preguntó Fye.

-No podía hacerlo, ese barco me traería muchos malos recuerdos, pero ahora no me queda otra opción que desenterrarlo.-dijo tristemente Setzer.

El grupo continuó caminando hasta encontrar la dichosa tumba, donde Setzer abrió una puerta, ingresando el grupo completo a un lugar tenebroso.

El lugar era todo lo opuesto a acogedor y muchos monstruos asediaron al grupo, para luego tener que resolver un acertijo antes de poder continuar.

-Oigan,veo cofres por todo el lugar.-dijo Lydia abriéndolos y sacando los objetos contenidos dentro de ellos.

Pero después de retirar tantos tesoros, encontraron una sorpresa desagradable en uno de ellos.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Un caracol gigante me está atacando!.-gritó la hermana de June intentando escapar de la bestia.

-¿Ves? siempre te digo que te fijes en lo que haces, pero nunca escuchas.-dijo June sacando su lanza-¡Jump! ¡Fire! ¡Cambio de carta!

-Ryumon digivolves into Hiryumon!

-Veemon digivolves into Veedramon!

-¡Wind Slash! !Dragon Tornado!

-No se queden parados y hagan algo, so lentos.-dijo June enojada.

-V-Breath Arrow Max!

-Dejen esto a los especialistas. ¡Thundara!-dijo Edgar al atacar al caracol.

El grupo acabó rápidamente con el caracol, obteniendo 2 Dragon Claws.

-Bien, ya estaban algo oxidadas mis garras viejas.-dijo Sabin cambiando sus armas.

Luego se toparon con unos Malboros, extrañas plantas malolientes y extremadamente molestas.

-¡Puaj! ¡Esto es peor que la sala de máquinas del Castillo Figaro!-dijeron Gabumon X y ambos Dracomon.

-Setzer, mejor vayamos rápido, este lugar apesta.-dijo Patamon conteniendo la respiración.

El grupo continuó avanzando, hasta encontrarse con un carro tirado por unos demonios.

-¡No pasarán, el acceso a la nave está bloqueado!-dijo el tipo del carro.- Soy Dullahan, guardián de los muertos.

-Excelente,tendremos matanza de zombies. ¿Alguien sabe si Patamon se transforma en algo más poderoso?-preguntó Setzer.

-Toma tu D-Arc y desliza una carta como esta. Las evoluciones de Patamon son muy útiles contra muertos vivientes.-dijo Alexander.

El peliblanco deslizó la carta por la ranura, provocando que Patamon evolucionara en Angemon.

-¡Golpe de Fe!-dijo el ángel, golpeando a la bestia del carro.

-¡Absolute Zero!-gritó el demonio, congelando a los Digimon de los Returners.

-Ahora me corresponde ayudar. No he sido más que un peso muerto para el grupo. ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Activar Digievolución Matrix!

-Agumon warp digivolves into RizeGreymon!

-¡Trident Revolver!- el ataque del dinosaurio armado provocó un gran daño al demonio.

-Usemos magia de fuego para terminar con esto. ¡Fira!-gritó Celes, tras lo cual todos usaron los ataques de fuego que tuvieran disponibles.

Dullahan comenzó a desaparecer, y el equipo logró encontrar al Falcon.

-Listo, aún funciona a la perfección. ¡Suban todos!-dijo alegremente Setzer, lo cual tranquilizó a los Returners restantes.

Con el barco a disposición, el reencuentro sería mucho más efectivo y el fin de Kefka se vislumbraba con mayor facilidad.

-Busquemos a Terra, seguro que ella nos ayudará.-dijo Celes-Quizá se encuentre en Mobliz.

El barco se dirigió al lugar indicado por Celes, donde conversaron con ella. Sin embargo, la respuesta de la chica peliverde fue negativa, dado que ella quería cuidar a los huérfanos del pueblo. Incluso demostró ser incapaz de luchar contra Humbaba, un demonio que cada ciertos días asolaba el pueblo.

-Lo siento, no soy capaz de ayudarlos. Tendrán que continuar sin mí.-dijo Terra.

-Lástima, eres la única esperanza de este mundo y no puedes ayudarnos.-dijo Celes intentando convencerla para que fuera con ellos.

Un dragón peludo de color morado apareció detrás de una puerta,quien fue saludado por los otros Digimon.

-Me encantaría acompañarlos,pero Terra no está de humor para eso. Quizá a la próxima pueda ir.-dijo resignado Dorumon.

Los Returners y los Tamers se fueron resignados, con la esperanza que los demás miembros sí apoyarían la causa.

De regreso al Digimundo, los otros Tamers encontraron la Llave de la pereza. La búsqueda fue extenuante, por lo cual decidieron descansar un poco antes de continuar.

Massimo se encontraba con los Demon Lords, planeando nuevas estrategias para continuar con su reinado.

-Los Tamers acaban de encontrar una llave. Belphemon deberá demostrar todo su poderío para acabar con ellos.-dijo el pelirrojo.

Belphemon se acercaba peligrosamente a los Tamers,quienes se encontraban desprevenidos en ese momento.

¿Lograrán derrotar al Demon Lord de la Pereza? ¿Estarán vivos los demás Returners? ¿Terra reaccionará algún día?

__

Fin del capítulo ocho.


	9. Our War Game I

**Capítulo 9: Our War Game I - Against Sloath Demon and Behemoth King  
**

Los Tamers no notaron la presencia del Demon Lord, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-He venido a acabar con la lacra del Digimundo, humanos que invaden este lugar sagrado, ¡serán sacrificados en nombre de los Señores Oscuros!.-dijo amenazadoramente Belphemon.

-¿Crees que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, engendro de oso con chivo?-dijo Rika.-Te daremos la mayor paliza de tu vida.

-Jajaja, no son más que unas hormigas para mí.-dijo arrojando un zarpazo a los Tamers, quienes apenas escaparon.

-Mira quién habla, acabaremos contigo antes que sepas qué te golpeó.-amenazó Rika tomando una carta azul.-¡Cambio de carta! ¡Activar digievolución!

**Matrix digievolution**

Renamon warp digivolves into Taomon!

-Muahaha, pobres ilusos, serán comida de buitres en poco tiempo. ¡Gift Of Darkness!-atacó Belphemon a Taomon, quien intentó repeler el ataque usando un campo de fuerza.

En el Mundo de la Ruina, los Returners y los Tamers continuaron con su búsqueda, luego que Terra declinara la oferta de su antiguo grupo. el grupo decidió dirigirse al Veldt, lugar salvaje que aún no habían explorado durante la búsqueda.

De regreso a la batalla contra Belphemon, Taomon no podía contener los ataques del Demon Lord, por lo cual WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, Cyberdramon y WereGarurumon debieron ayudarle.

-¿Eso es todo lo que pueden ofrecer? ¡Lampranthus!-dijo Belphemon liberando un poderoso ataque ígneo contra sus oponentes.

-Takato, no puedo seguir, ese ataque es mucho peor que las zurras de Beelzemon.-dijo WarGrowlmon, quien apenas se mantenía en pie.

-Tampoco yo, me queda poca energía y mis misiles no le hacen gran cosa.-dijo molesto Rapidmon.

-Beelzemon es una alpargata al lado de esto. Creo que sobreestimamos nuestras capacidades.-dijo Rika al grupo.-Yo comencé con la pelea, así que no interfieran, y si lo hacen les daré una paliza.

-Rika, no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas, tienes desventaja de tipo. No sigas subestimando al oponente.-dijo Henry.

-¿Acaso no me oíste, Einstein? Haré esto meticulosamente, y no se metan en asuntos que no les corresponden.-dijo enojada Rika.

-Ay Dios, nunca me había topado con alguien tan terco.-suspiró Divei.-¿Siempre se comporta así?

-Ese es su estado normal.-dijo Ryo bromeando.

Los Returners descendieron del barco volador, para internarse en la Cueva del Veldt, lugar plagado de criaturas salvajes.

-¿Encontraremos esta vez a alguien dispuesto a ayudar?-preguntó inquisitivamente Celes.-Pues este lugar no me parece el indicado para hallar a nadie en buenas condiciones.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo. No podemos perder mucho tiempo más.-respondió Edgar.-Quizá nos llevemos más de una sorpresa.

Al entrar a la cueva vieron que había algunos cofres cerrados. Sabin abrió unos cuantos hasta encontrar un kunai guardado. Celes, Edgar y Setzer lo observaron detenidamente, pensando que pudiera ser algún indicio que demostrara la presencia de Shadow en ese lugar, además de notar que una puerta se había abierto.

Luego se deshicieron de unos monstruos, entre ellos un molesto Death Warden que fue noqueado a punta de ataques de fuego, para obtener las garras Tiger Fangs, las cuales fueron guardadas junto al kunai Ichigeki. El grupo entró por el pasadizo, encontrando a una figura conocida, tirada inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Es Shadow!-dijo Celes al ver a la persona cubierta por una máscara negra.

-Oigo algo, parece que es lo que lo dejó así de mal.-dijo June.-¿Qué es esa cosa gigante?

-Estamos en problemas, es un Rey Behemoth.-dijo Edgar.

-Si es débil contra el fuego, será reptil asado en pocos segundos.-dijo maliciosamente Fye.

Los Returners evolucionaron rápidamente a sus Digimon, apareciendo Garurumon X, un Dracomon verde y otro azul y Angemon. Los Tamers hicieron lo mismo, evolucionando a sus Digimon a nivel campeón.

-Comida.-pensó Behemoth.-¡Blizzaga!-dijo intentando congelar al grupo.

-Sí, tendremos que eliminarlo con fuego. ¡Fira!-dijeron Celes, Edgar, Sabin, Setzer, Fye, June, Madeleine, Alexander y Lydia, mientras los Digimon atacaban con todo.

El Rey Behemoth fue derrotado rápidamente, pero de pronto apareció una versión zombie del mismo monstruo.

-Otra vez la misma mierda.-pensó Alexander.-Ojalá que tengan una forma rápida de matarlo.

-Zombie, eh. ¡Life!-dijo Celes, matando instantáneamente al monstruo.

-Debemos llevarlo rápido a una posada. El pueblo más cercano es Thamasa, así que hacia allá nos dirigiremos ahora.-dijo Setzer, mientras Sabin subía a Shadow al barco volador.

En la batalla contra el Demon Lord, Rika tomó la decisión de acabar con el oponente, forzando la evolución Matrix con Renamon.

-Muahahaha, ni con eso vencerás, Tamer ilusa. ¿De nuevo quieres arder en las llamas del infierno? ¡Lampranthus!-dijo Belphemon.

-¡Amethyst Mandala!-dijo Sakuyamon bloqueando el ataque.

-¿Crees que puedes detenerme con eso? ¡Dark Horn!-dijo Belphemon derribando a Sakuyamon de una cornada.

-Maldito demonio.-pensó Rika.-Tengo que hacer algo o ese monstruo acabará con nosotras.

Luego de ese pensamiento catastrofista, Sakuyamon comenzó a cambiar ligeramente, quedando con un traje de sacerdotisa.

-Jajaja, estás perdiendo el tiempo, ni con el Kabuki Mode podrás conmigo, zorra. ¡Gift Of Darkness!-dijo el Demon Lord.

-Haré que te tragues tus palabras, charlatán. ¡Vajra World Mandala!-dijo Sakuyamon Kabuki Mode.

En efecto, ese ataque bastó para eliminar al Demonio de la Pereza.

-Bien, busquemos la siguiente llave.-dijo Henry.

En el Mundo de la Ruina, los Returners pasaron la noche en la posada de Thamasa, donde Shadow tuvo unos sueños algo extraños. Ahí recordó su pasado como ladrón de trenes junto a su fiel compañero Baram, quien murió al ser atacado por gente que los estaba persiguiendo. Luego vivió un tiempo en Thamasa, casándose y siendo padre de una ñina, pero luego decidió abandonar a su familia debido a que no podía ocultar su oscuro pasado, cambiando su nombre, Clyde, a Shadow para proteger su identidad.

Los Returners averiguaron que Relm había sido reclutada por un millonario de Jidoor para desencantar un cuadro poseído por un demonio, además que Shadow se había marchado del pueblo, dirigiéndose al Coliseo. Los Returners viajaron cuanto antes, apostando el kunai para ver si encontraban al ninja. Sabin se enfrentó a él, derrotándolo y logrando que regresara al grupo rebelde, esta vez de forma definitiva.

Los Tamers demoraron unos tres días en encontrar la Llave de la Avaricia, sospechando que Barbamon estaría cerca.

¿Será fácil derrotar al próximo Demon Lord? ¿Cuánto demorarán en exorcizar el cuadro de Owzer?

__

Fin del capítulo nueve.


	10. El Fin de los Demon Lords y la Tríada

Disclaimers de siempre.

**Capítulo 10: El fin de los Demon Lords y de los Dioses de la Magia – vs Ogudomon y la Tríada de la Guerra  
**

Los Tamers continuaron con la búsqueda de las llaves restantes, derrotando a Barbamon, Leviamon, Beelzemon, Lilithmon, Demon y finalmente a Lucemon. La batalla contra el líder de los Demon Lords fue especialmente dura y complicada, debiendo derrotar a las tres formas del Digimon corrupto. Barbamon y Lilithmon no opusieron mucha resistencia, siendo acabados por MegaGargomon y Gallantmon. Leviamon fue masacrado brutalmente por Justimon, pero el cyborg no salió indemne de la batalla, así como en el caso de MetalGarurumon y Demon y en la segunda versión del duelo entre Beelzemon y Gallantmon. Si no hubiera sido por el Modo Carmesí, el caballero de la realeza habría sido derrotado; y en la última pelea que libraron fue necesario el esfuerzo combinado de todos los Tamers.

Cuando creyeron que ya había concluído su misión, descubrieron que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Los datos de sus enemigos reaparecieron, formando a una criatura espeluznante, digna de una película de terror. Esa monstruosidad era Ogudomon, uno de los Digimon malignos más temibles. Si Lucemon fue casi imposible de vencer, ¿qué les espera ahora a nuestros héroes?

En el Mundo de la Ruina, los Returners lograron reunir a todos los miembros de la agrupación rebelde. Relm y su grupo pudieron librar al cuadro de Owzer del demonio Chadarnook, el cual resultó bastante molesto al momento de ser eliminado. Luego lograron que Strago dejara el grupo de los Cultistas de Kefka, gracias a algunos insultos proferidos por su nieta. En la Torre sólo pudieron usar magia contra los enemigos, lo cual fue un factor decisivo para dificultar la derrota del Maestro Mágico, uno de los hechizeros más poderosos de su mundo.

Luego continuaron con su travesía, recuperando a Terra, quien se convenció de que debía luchar si quería volver a vivir en paz en el mundo, derrotando al demonio que asolaba el pueblo en ruinas (Mobliz), para prometer a los huérfanos que regresaría cuando Kefka fuera historia.

En Doma ayudaron a Cyan a eliminar a unos seres que lo atormentaban en sus sueños, después de que regresara a los Returners al ser ubicado en el monte Zozo, donde escribió cartas haciéndose pasar por el novio de una chica de Maranda, quien no sabía que no recibía cartas de él porque había muerto hace más de un año. Justo ese mismo pueblo había sido un lugar asolado por el Imperio, siendo quemado hace unos años por Celes, cuando aún era general.

Locke estuvo un año completo buscando al esper Fénix, esperando revivir a su amada Raquel, quien logró regresar a la vida por unos minutos para decirle que dejara de sentirse culpable por su muerte. El cazatesoros decidió volver a los Returners, quienes lo encontraron buscando magicita.

Gau apareció en el Veldt, para luego ser llevado a Jidoor, donde los demás decidieron buscarle ropa decente, para llevarlo donde su padre, pero el reencuentro fue desagradable para los rebeldes, debido a que el padre del chico ni lo reconoció y mencionó que tuvo un "sueño", donde se deshizo de un niño monstruo. Sabin casi lo golpeó, pero el chico bestia estaba feliz por haber visto a su padre.

El último reencuentro fue en las cuevas de Narshe, donde Mog estaba a cargo de un yeti llamado Umaro. En las montañas recuperaron otro esper, el cual permitía aprender las magias elementales más poderosas. En el pueblo casi no quedaba gente, salvo un herrero que forjó la espada Ragnarök para los Returners y les entregó el escudo maldito, el cual al ser liberado de su maldición permitía aprender el hechizo Ultima, el más poderoso de ese mundo, además de ser muy útil contra los nuevos enemigos.

Returners y Tamers decidieron entrenar antes de ir a la Torre de Kefka, donde todos aprovecharon de aprender la mayor cantidad de hechizos y lograr que los Digimon alcanzaran el nivel Ultra. Una semana después marcharon rumbo al lugar para acabar de una vez por todas con el reinado del ex general imperial.

El lugar donde se encontraban los Tamers estaba oscureciendo rápidamente por la presencia de Ogudomon, quedando un sector del Digimundo cubierto en las tinieblas. La extraña criatura era enorme, teniendo ocho ojos y siete patas, representando todos los pecados capitales. Ningún Digimon que poseyera algún grado de malicia podría derrotarlo. Eso presentaba serias complicaciones para los Tamers, debido a que ninguno de sus compañeros cumplía los requisitos para derrotar a la fusión de los Demon Lords, salvo que su poder combinado lograra superar esa barrera.

-Soy la encarnación de todos sus pecados. Nadie que no sea completamente puro podrá derrotarme.-dijo el Digimon malvado.-Ninguno de ustedes vencerá, morirán como moscas.

-Si fuera por eso, ¿por qué nunca habías aparecido aquí?-preguntó Terriermon.-Si nadie puede vencerte, no me explico que no hayas intentado antes dominar el Digimundo.

-Porque no valía la pena, y tampoco tenía oportunidad de hacerlo con las Bestias Sagradas al mando. Pero ahora que unos humanos me han allanado el camino, lograré mi objetivo, muahahaha.-dijo Ogudomon.-Uds. no son rivales para mí.

Luego de ese discurso, el Digimon corrupto comenzó el ataque a los Tamers, intentando aplastar a todos con sus enormes patas, para luego continuar con ataques más poderosos.

-Argh, no puedo soportar el peso de este Digimon. Ryo, haz algo o quedaré como estampilla en el suelo.-dijo Cyberdramon.

-Veo que no tendremos más opción que alcanzar el nivel Mega.-dijo Divei-Si intentamos con Digimon de menor poder, perderemos mucho tiempo.

Massimo observaba cómo los chicos intentaban lo imposible, esbozando una sonrisa al ver que no tendrían posibilidades de acabar con el demonio, además de haber chequeado que las Bestias Sagradas y los Royal Knights continuaban encerrados en la Dark Area.

Los Tamers forzaron a sus Digimon para realizar la evolución Matrix y comprobar si eran ciertas las amenazas de Ogudomon. La batalla fue dispareja al comienzo, debido a que la fusión de los Demon Lords atacaba con sus mejores habilidades a los Digimon que intentaban evitar que esa criatura dominara el mundo digital.

-No podemos continuar así, nuestros poderes no dan abasto. Tendremos que usar algún modo extra a como de lugar.-dijo Rika.

De pronto ven que llega gente conocida, lo cual fue algo sorpresivo para los Tamers.

-¿No les habíamos dicho que esto era muy peligroso? Deberían haberse quedado en el Mundo Real.-dijo Henry.-Suzie, veo que haces caso omiso de mis advertencias.

-Estábamos aburridos, así que decidimos venir.-dijo Kazu, tras lo cual nadie quizo hablar.

-Estos tipos no tienen cerebro, vienen a meterse en asuntos en los que no aportan nada.-pensó Rika.

-Juri, no fue buena idea que llegaras, no puedo luchar contra Ogudomon y evitar que te hagan algo.-dijo Takato.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Me mantendré en la retaguardia, viendo cómo de deshacen de esa cosa fea, guaff, guaff.-dijo la chica usando su perro títere.

Los chicos recién llegados se unieron a la batalla, tras lo cual la balanza ya no estaba tan a favor del Digimon malvado, pero la diferencia de poder aún era difícil de contrarrestar.

-Wuajaja, ¿creen que con esos ineptos lograrán algo? Sólo me ayudarán para obtener más datos y acabar de una vez por todas con la lacra humana. ¡Catedral! –dijo Ogudomon atacando a los Tamers con un rayo.

-Lo que tú digas ocho ojos. ¡Activar evolución Matrix! – dijo Kazu para que Guardromon evolucionara a HiAndromon.

-También tenemos que hacer algo Lopmon.-dijo Suzie

-Weh, usa la evolución Matrix para no perder el tiempo.-dijo el conejo café.

-MarineAngemon, ¡ataca!-dijo Kenta mientras todos lo miraban con incredulidad.

-En vez de perder el tiempo con amenazas, eliminemos a ese engendro de una maldita vez.-dijo Rika.

Los digimon continuaron luchando hasta que tuvieron claro que sin cambio de modo no llegarían a ninguna parte. Luego de lograr activar un nivel similar al Burst Mode, Ogudomon comenzó a perder terreno. Los Tamers notaron que los ataques enemigos iban perdiendo poder progresivamente, tras lo cual aprovecharon de dar el golpe final. El gran jefe de los Demonios había sido derrotado, pero aún faltaba mucho para terminar con la misión de restaurar la paz en el Digimundo.

Massimo profirió amenazas contra los Digielegidos, diciendo que un Digimon mucho más poderoso los eliminaría de una vez por todas.

De regreso al Mundo de la Ruina, los Returners ya estaban sobrevolando la torre de Kefka. Todos estaban ansiosos por eliminar al payaso que tantos dolores de cabeza les había traído. Terra estaba algo preocupada, ya que si eliminaban a la fuente mágica del mundo, todos los Espers desaparecerían para siempre, lo cual podría significar un enorme debilitamiento de la chica peliverde.

El grupo descendió del barco volador, cayendo en la parte superior de la torre, la cual estaba hecha de chatarra y otros desechos generados en el Apocalipsis. Decidieron separarse en 3 grupos. El primero se encargaría de Goddess, el segundo de Demon y el tercero acabaría con Fiend. Los Returners les recomendaron a los Tamers que no los ayudaran, ya que sería demasiado riesgoso para ellos enfrentarse con monstruos mágicos de alto nivel. Sin embargo, ellos decidieron acompañarlos hasta antes de luchar contra Kefka, pues temían que un Digimon muy peligroso estaba amenazando la seguridad del Digimundo, así que querían perfeccionar sus nuevos jobs y habilidades.

Los grupos estaban conformados de la siguiente manera:

Grupo 1: Terra, Locke, Sabin, Setzer, June, Eikian  
Grupo 2: Celes, Edgar, Cyan, Gau, Madeleine, Alexander  
Grupo 3: Relm, Shadow, Strago, Mog, Lydia, Fye

Después de distribuir los grupos, se separaron rápidamente para encontrar al enemigo. El primer grupo se dirigió al interior de la torre, buscando el palacio; el segundo se quedó vigilando la parte exterior y el tercero se dirigió a las "fábricas".

El primer grupo no tuvo mayores problemas para llegar al palacio, ya que las criaturas más feroces se encontraban en el camino de los otros equipos, a pesar que los monstruos normales eran difíciles de derrotar. Goddess fue una verdadera piedra en el zapato, debido a que recurría seguido a magia que inhabilitaba a los Returners, además de ataques que por poco convirtió al grupo completo en zombies. Los Digimon por suerte no se vieron afectados por los ataques, así que mientras sus compañeros estaban inhabilitados, ellos recurrieron a sus poderes para equilibrar la pelea. Al final la única salida fue que MagnaAngemon recurriera a la Puerta del Destino, intentando sellar a Goddess, la cual escapó de forma casi inmediata del portal y tuvo que ser eliminada con un ataque masivo de parte de Returners y Digimon.

Demon fue más sencillo de derrotar, ya que los chicos tenían bastantes habilidades de hielo y eléctricas para contrarrestar los ataques ígneos del demonio. Además la magia Stop y el esper Zona Seeker contribuyeron a la rápida derrota del enemigo. Los Returners se sorprendieron al notar que un miembro de la legendaria Tríada de la Guerra era más débil que un jefe común como Ultima Buster, el cual atacaba seguido con la magia más potente del Mundo de la Ruina, Ultima. También el Gold Dragon les trajo problemas, pero definitamente la forma potenciada de Artema fue asquerosamente horrible a la hora de destruírla.

Los del tercer grupo tuvieron la pista mucho más pesada, debido a que lidiaron contra enemigos molestos como Inferno-Ketu-Rahu, los cuales petrificaron al menos a dos personas y a varios Digimon; Skull Dragon y sus ataques venenosos y de muerte casi instantánea; Guardian con sus defensas prácticamente impenetrables y sus diversos programas de ataque. Cuando llegaron al lugar habitado por Fiend, todos se encontraban bastante agotados y sin ganas de luchar. Este enemigo no era tan molesto como Goddess, pero sus fases de ataque fueron problemáticas a la hora de bloquearlo. En este caso todos los Digimon de nivel Ultra atacaron recién cuando magias como Holy ya no eran efectivas, siendo ésta una de las más utilizadas durante el comienzo de la batalla por Relm, Strago, Shadow, Mog y Lydia. Fye sólo aportó con habilidades que no fueran de hielo ni veneno. Al final tuvieron que recurrir a los hechizos no elementales y ataques de alto poder de los Digimon, derrotando a uno de los enemigos más resistentes en la Torre de Kefka.

Todos pensaron que la magia dejaría de existir, pero notaron que aún no ocurría ese evento. La mayoría quedó sorprendida, comprendiendo después que Kefka debió absorber los poderes de la Tríada de la Guerra. Tamers y Returners se dirijieron al punto donde se encontraba el causante de tantas muertes y sufrimiento en el Mundo.  
La batalla final estaba a punto de comenzar, pero algo extraño sucedió que los Tamers desaparecieron, quedando sólo los rebeldes con sus Digimon.  
¿Lograrán acabar con Kefka? ¿Los Tamers habrán regresado al Digimundo? ¿Cuál será el Digimon tan poderoso mencionado por Massimo?

________________________________________________

Fin del décimo capítulo.


End file.
